Once Upon A Time: Welcome to the United Realms
by AConfusedCrab
Summary: (After Season 7, 16 years later, basically "Season 8") Hope Swan-Jones has a great life, with no drama, in the United Realms. But, a giggling, crocodile-scaled man came and changed her life forever. As a prophesied.
1. Welcome to the United Realms

_S8, E1: Welcome to the __United Realms _

Remember Storybrooke, the land first created by a curse of an angry, evil queen trying to destroy a princess' happiness?

Well, now it is much more bigger than that small town that came out of nowhere. Now, the town is part of the United Realms (which is literally most of the realms put together).

The United Realms looks alive as the citizens all rose up to celebrate the day of the Good Queen's coronation. All women, men, and children come to the grand castle, home to the Good Queen and her family, wearing their finest clothes. Everyone is expecting the royal family, and the surprise they are going to hold for everyone.

And one girl of 16 years of age is especially excited.

And her name is Hope Swan-Jones.

She has her father's hair, smile, and pirate nature of wit, loyalty, and way of words. And of course, Hope has inherited her mother's "walls" which she insists she will put down on this special day, as she will conduct the royal surprise for the first time, without _anyone _knowing.

Except her friends.

"Are you ready, Hope?" A girl much older than her nudges her. If you look at them, you could have thought they were sisters. However, they were aunt and niece, but the niece was the oldest- and she will always make her aunt hear that for the rest of her life.

"Lucy, honestly, I am terrified. Maybe I'll use the walls to hide _that _at least."

Hope's niece laughed and whispered, "_But where the hell is your boyfriend?"_

Hope gasped and retorted jokingly, "_And where is your girl?"_

Lucy Mills got shocked and started poking her. Hope jabbed back, starting a cat-fight.

They both calmed down and Hope said, _"You know __I don't like him like that..._"

"_Yet_," interrupted Lucy. Hope was about to say something about Lucy's crush, when someone came in and said,

"Hey, what are you whispering about? May I come in?"

A boy came in.

He was as old as Hope, with his unknown but villianous mother's brown eyes and his wooden father's black hair and careless smile. But his eyes, though villianous they would have looked, had the ease and kindness his mom would have had.

Hope quickly said (while elbowing Lucy hard), "Just talking about the surprise. You up for it, Will?"

Wilbur Booth (who's only nickname is called and given by Hope) smiled, "As much as my dad is willing to see your mom. You know how August is best friends with Emma."

"Yeah, luckily my dad is not jealous anymore."

Will laughed as Lucy smiled mischieviously at Hope and Will. The two _friends, you can say_, poured over the storybook of their families' stories since they became friends. It was the thing that, you can say, _bonded _them.

"Uh...anyways, I have to go, get ready. I can't go wearing this. It's a bit..._horrendous _for a coronation anniversary," said Hope, who was wearing a dark red shirt with fingerless gloves and one of her dad's signature black leather jackets. Since she wasn't wearing a dress, it _would _be bad- and she will be told off by her grandmother, Snow White. Though, Hope thought, her dad will _definitely _be up for the challenge to let her wear that in the ceremony.

"I don't think you will be horrendous wearing that. You look good in anything," Will said, or rather blurted out. A silence descended between them, before he cleared his throat and added, " I'll leave you be, I guess. See you?"

"Definite. Ly."

Will smiled and left the room. When it became just the two of them, Lucy finally spoke, "I ship it."

Hope whipped her head around to look at her sisterly niece, "You _what? _Why?"

Lucy shrugged, "He is cute and he is _totally _into you. Even your dad would agree, I bet."

The swashbuckling girl sighed, "I'll just get ready." Lucy gave her a look. "Hey mate, better safe than sorry," Hope said, still talking about her princessy grandmother. "Go to your mom, I'll get you and search for _your _crush." She raised her eyebrows mockingly at Lucy and walked to her mother's room.

But she found Hope anyway. Emma Swan didn't look like she had aged for the past 16 years. Her blond hair was still as beautiful as ever and she still wore her red leather jacket, borrowed also by her daughter (who's style is most influenced by her parents).

"Hey, where have you been?" She gave her daughter a look.

"Spended time with Lucy. Everyone else's good?" Hope walked beside her mom as they go to her room.

"Yeah, even Neal is excited. And you know how much he doesn't really enjoy the balls as much as his mom."

Hope laughed at her mother's comment about her uncle, who would also get yelled at if he didn't wear a proper attire (and he is an _adult)_.

"I as well must get ready. Don't want to be too _knightly_ or _piratey _as Grandma would say," said Hope, who will, in fact, add a sword and its sheath to her dress. As the daughter and granddaughter of the greatest prince/knight and pirate the realms has ever seen, she must contribute, even as a "young lady".

"Yeah...surprisingly your dad won't get yelled at. Mom promised, and _he's _the pirate," Emma sat Hope down and brushed her ebony locks.

"Mhm," Hope sighed. "Speaking of him, where is Dad?"

"He's at his own room dressing. Killian really missed you."

The loving daughter smiled. Killian Jones did love his child as much, or maybe even more than his own wife. They both thought and even talked the same way. The only _major_ difference is that Hope has walls...and Killian has none, to his daughter at least.

"Lucy is _definitely _nervous about her dance with you-know-who, and they're only friends," Hope told her mother.

Emma smiled," When they dance, just look at their hands. If they are holding hands formallly, then that's nothing. If their fingers are around each other, ooooooo...that is something."

Hope laughed, "How do you know about this?"

"Your father told me when you became a teenager. I was worried you will like some boys that I despised."

Hope stayed quiet. She never liked someone the way Lucy did to Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter, Alia. Her walls prevented that, as no one broke them like her father does to her mother.

Suddenly, Emma's hand-movements in Hope's hair stopped. Hope looked at the mirror in front of her. Her hair was loose and flowing, except her head was circled by a braid adorned by flowers.

Nice. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem. Now, let's just figure out how to be yourself and _not _get yelled at by my mom!"

Two Hours Later

Emma grinned. She was seated at the ballroom where Regina was crowned as the Good Queen...and where Regina also threatened Snow and David's happiness at their official wedding. I hope nothing like that happens again here, she thought, frowning.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian Jones, as _devilishly handsome_ as ever, looked at his wife with concern. "Are you alright?"

Emma sighed, "I just I am worried about Hope. Where is she?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. He knew his wife too well, "I am sure she's fine, Swan. If anyone kidnaps her, you sure well know she'll beat the bloody hell out of him (as she is _our _daughter.) But I know there is something else...??" He gave Emma a questioning look.

Emma takes her husband's hand, "I am just worried that something bad will happen again in here..." She gave him a look.

Killian understood, "It won't, We both will make sure of it. Remember, we will do this together, always."

"Thanks. But David and Snow sure got into you," Emma laughed, seeing her parents in that little speech.

"Well, as the father of Hope _literally_, hope speeches do come at ease. And, that little matter of David and Snow being as annoyingly optimistic as ever," Killian rolled his eyes and chuckled at his little joke he shares with his daughter and wife.

Suddenly, something like church bells rang around the ballroom walls. All citizens gather around and sat near the middle, where the royal family will be sitting under the white arches circling around them.

A moment of silence sat around the room as everyone became to notice that some members of the royals (especially the children) are not seated, as usual. This would be considered as a clue for the surprise, but for the citizens -who cared for the royal children as much as their own- this was scary and worring, making them forget about the surprise that is supposed to be held.

And for Hope and her friends, this was very good.

The trio, in their magnificent outfits, took in the children of the citizens secretly. They led them to a corner where many different types of instruments are piled up. Each child took an instrument, big or small, that fits their skill-set as the three friends took the others. Lucy picked up a stringy violin. Will longed for a simple guitar. Hope chose a piano, grand and elegant.

Suddenly, Emma heard a familiar song. She turned to see her child's eyes smiling mischievously at her. Hope got up, arm-and-arm with her friends, and spoke,

"Welcome friends, family, and our great people! We present you a dance that will end with a prize. And as everyone knows, the prize can be...unpredictable...since I will judge it."

The citizens laughed. Everyone knew of Hope's tricky mind and that the prize might not be physical.

"This is a challenge of memories. Dance until your feet hurt. The person who dances the longest wins!" Then, Hope winks, "And sorry for any injuries. We have a great team of fairies that can help you. Have a good night!"

All women and men joyously rose up. Young men asked young women out to dance. Couples held hands with each other and parents showed their children the first steps to waltz. Hope looked around, feeling happy. She did it. It wasn't a huge surprise, but she knew everyone needs happiness with their loved ones.

"I never knew you knew this song."

Hope smiles at her dashing father, "How could I not, when you and Mother danced to this in your first waltz together as Prince Charles and Princess Leia?"

"Well, may as well dance with you," Killian winked at Hope and bowed, "Would you dance with me?"

Hope laughed and took his hand, while Killians hook lightly touched her waist. They easily did the steps of waltz, which Hope had never done with Killian.

"By the way, congratulations on the surprise. Everyone looks happy. Your mother certainly was scared of your disappearance."

"And you? I missed you very much," Hope mock frowned at her father.

"I missed you too, my love. Though, I did give a _hope _speech to Emma that I was certainly proud of," Killian gave a mischievous grin as Hope shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the song slightly changes, the tone didn't change but the use of instruments did.

"Bloody hell, I didn't get to even talk to you today!" Killian frowned and looked sadly at Hope.

Hope gave him a sad smile, "I can give you the last dance. I promise."

Killian gave a big grin, "Thanks, love. See you." He kisses his forehead and swung her.

Hope spinned and spinned until someone caught. She turned to face the person, male or female or trans. But the face of her second dancer was the most unexpected.

Will blushed, "This is unexpected," he read her thoughts. He took her hand.

Without speaking of their situation, Hope looked around frantically for Lucy and Alia. Have they danced yet?, she thought.

Will looked around too to see what she's looking for, "What is it, Hope?" He clasped her hand more firmly.

"Yeah I..." Hope stopped, suddenly noticing the way Will held her hand. His fingers laced around her own, instead of the much more _formal _way. Oh man, oh shoot, Hope thought. Does he feel...well what Lucy does?, she questioned, heart pounding. Hopefully not. Then, realizing she used her name, she laughed out loud.

Will looked confused. Hope caught his expression and lied (as she is good at it, because of her walls), "Um..I was just looking for my family. And I saw how happy they looked." It wasn't far off. That lie wasn't what she felt at that moment, but that thought was a pretty close second.

"I am glad it was a success. I don't think you realize, Hope, but we make _quite_ a team," Will gave her a look, which Hope ignored by using her walls. She didn't want to let Will in that way. Not yet, at least.

Before Will said anything else, a crazy giggle escaped. Suddenly, everyone stopped dancing and singing.

"What a happy day!"

A man appeared in front of the crowd. He looked very scaly, like a crocodile. He wore a long, smooth coat and his hair was long and greasy. Everyone knew his name, even the ones he had never made any deals with in his life.

"Rumplestiltskin," Regina, the Good Queen's voice rang out, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I was going to do, many, many years ago," the crocodile giggled and added, "Or, to be more specific, 16 years ago."

"Bloody hell," Killian appeared next to Hope, who had released Will from her when hearing Wish-World Rumple, "It's the crocodile, yet again."

Yet again? Hope's mind wondered, what is Dad talking about? Rumple, or even his wish-world counter-part, hadn't come to the castle since 19 years ago.

"Let me tell you about a little prophecy..."

"No," David Nolan and Snow White stepped in, "We do not want to hear of another family member dying."

Rumple giggled again, "But don't you want to know of a possible threat that can be saved, by the prophesied..."

His eyes skimmed through the crowd and, finally, looked straight at Hope.

"You."

Rumplestiltskin crossed over and appeared in front of her.

"The Hope of The Realms."

Hope raised an eyebrow as her parents stepped in front of Rumple. "Do not lay a hand on our daughter," Killian threatened with a sword at the crocodile's throat.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! The great Captain Hook saving his loved ones! Never thought that would happen! Didn't you kill your father? They really shouldn't have named you _Killian_ for nothing."

Killian's jaw muscle tensed, and Hope knew Rumple got under his skin.

"Anyways, I don't want to hurt your daughter. I want to warn her."

Killian and Emma backed away and Rumple looked daggers at Hope' eyes, "Hope Swan-Jones. The Hope of the Realms. The Lightest of the Light. The Darkest of the Dark Ones..."

Hope raised another eyebrow, "I am not the Dark One. What are you implying at?"

Rumple giggled once more (What the bloody hell is up with the giggling, Hope thought), "These are the things you can be, and the start of the prophesy is today."

He stepped back and addressed everyone, "Citizens of the United Realms, there is a Dark One at your midst. And he _isn't me."_

Worried whispers spread across the room as Rumple continued, "This Dark One can be the first step into finding who Hope Swan-Jones will be. Will she be the Lightest of the Light? The Darkest of the Dark Ones? Or others..."

He waited until his words sank in until he said his departing words, "Hope is the most powerful being of the Realms. Even powerful than the Savior here," He inclined toward Emma, "Let's see what happens...when she finds out who she actually can be...and what she chooses, Light...or Dark."

Rumple disappears in a puff of black smoke. Hope stays there, dazed. Emma and Killian exchange looks.

_They have some explaining to do. _


	2. Prophesy's Borne

_S8, E2: Prophesy's Borne_

Exactly Sixteen Years Earlier...

Emma cradled Baby Hope in her arms lovingly. It was the night of Regina's ceremony and they were about to retire to bed.

"How's Hope?" Killian sat next to Emma in his night clothes.

Baby Hope gurgled, making Killian laugh. He gave her his finger, which she held on to tightly, like she will never let go.

"I must say...very _unique_ name you have to your child, Pirate."

Killian felt shocked and confused. Why is Emma talking to me like that?, he thought. And we both named her so...

His thoughts trailed off until Emma whispered his name harshly. He finally looked up and saw the man he had tried to fight for hundreds of years.

"Rumple," Killian raised his hook, "Why are you here?"

"To give a gift to your newborn child," Wish-World Rumple smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"Then, give it and be on your way," Killian and Emma stood up, looking menacing.

"Let me just look at her."

Suddenly, Baby Hope disappeared in a puff of black smoke, reappearing in Rumple's arms.

"Oh ho ho! Such. A. Beauty! Though, you shouldn't have named her Hope. Sad, sad, sad..." Rumple frowned mockingly at the two parents.

"Give her back, or I'll _make _you," Emma threatened.

Rumple's face suddenly turned into actual fear, "No no no, I just wanted to tell you..."

"Nothing!" Killian interrupted, "you will have nothing to say...once you _leave."_

"No!" Rumple screeched as he got pushed by Emma, who was trying to get her baby back, "It's about the prophesy!"

Emma stopped, "_What _prophesy. I thought my prophesy was complete. I defeated your mother, or our world's Rumple's mother." She rolled her eyes.

Rumple (finally) giggled, "No, dearie! The prophesy of your little baby!"

Killian's face dropped, "What happens to her?!"

Rumple giggled again and looked at his fingernails.

Killian rushed to Rumple, "_What happens?!!!"_

The crocodile smiled, "_Now _you're interested. But, _oh well."_ Rumple approached a window he was going to jump from and quickly gave Emma Baby Hope back with magic.

"Why?" Emma yelled, "why won't you tell us?!"

Rumple looked over his shoulder, "I'd rather leave you hanging than bring you safely back down."

The crocodile jumpes out, leaving the two parents dazed.

_Rumple has some explaining to do._

Exactly Sixteen Years Later...

"So...do you want to tell me about this prophesy-thingy?"

Hope was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Emma and Killian watched her nod her head side-to-side, counting the seconds she spent laying down. 1...2...3...4...5...

Hope finally got up, "What is the problem of me knowing?"

Killian started to talk, "Because the prophesy...might kill you."

The hero-parented girl shrugged, "Who cares? I don't, and for that matter, I can know. Plus, I already know of its existence."

Emma sighed, "Your 'path' or 'fate', as Rumple told us, is changed by your loved ones. It can lead you to three main ones: light, dark, and..."

"Death." Hope could tell her parent's hesitance of telling her that she could die in any day, any time.

Killian suddenly sat next to Hope and put his hand on hers, "Hope, you know that prophesies sometimes can't be true. You know that you might not be..." Killian cleared his throat, "...dead."

Hope thought about this, "Okay, okay, I know. Let me just...sleep it off, probably."

"Okay," Killian kissed her forehead, "G'night, love."

"Byebye."

Emma gave her a kiss to and gave murmurs of goodbye. She turned off the lights and Hope layed down on her bed.

There were stars on the ceiling that lit up once the room lights were off. Hope then remembered about the myth about dead people representing some of the stars in the sky. If that is true, Hope thought, is Baelfire there? Ever since she knew about the man her uncle was named after, Hope always wanted to meet him once she had died.

Ha, she thought. Never thought that can be sooner than later.

"No matter what he has done to me, or even since I have another son with me, I will always miss him."

Hope got up to see the source of the voice.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said, getting up in front of him, "Why are you here?"

"For the prophesy, of course. Don't you want to know the rest of the prophesy."

Hope's interest peaked, but she remained guarded, as it could be a trap.

"Ah, yes. There is more to the prophesy you don't know. Especially about your _true love..."_

Hope froze, confused. Is Will one of the choise-thingies?

"I know you don't want to hear it right now. But if you do, you know where to find me."

Rumple approached a window.

"Wait. Why are you doing this to me?"

Rumple looked over his shoulder, "I'd rather let _you _safely down than leave you hanging."

He jumped out. Hope stood there, confused, dazed, sleepy.

_And really, really sad. _

About Sixteen Years Earlier...

"Well, well, well! I see two royals worried about their first child together."

Rumple clapped his hands in crazed glee. Emma and Killian walked over to the crocodile.

"Let's get this over with. We did a lot to get here," said a frustrated Emma.

"_I know. _Now, let's start with _true love..." _

"Wait, wait, wait. You predicted Hope's true love?" Killian asked, confused with one eyebrow raised over his eye.

"Yes. Hope's true live, including her parents, is one of the most influential people in her path to the lught, the dark, or death."

"What? She is going to _die?!" _Killian asked, bewildered.

"_Yes. _Didn't you expect? I mean, your wife almost died too."

"Anyways," Rumple walked to a crystal ball, "Would you like to know the person who might be the reason that Hope dies?"

Emma and Killian exchanged looks and nodded their heads. With a wave of Rumple's hand, the crystal ball filled up with grey clouds instantly. Rumple closed his eyes and chanted,

"**_Hope's heart will belong to a boy not born of true love, but of cruelty. He appears to be a careless being upon first glance, but he has a caring heart, deep inside and sleeping. Hope Swan-Jones will be the one to awake his wooden heart. He is not wooden himself, that Wilbur Booth."_**

Rumple opened his eyes to see Emma and Killian in shock.

"So...August..." Emma began.

"Has...a child..." Killian looked at Emma.

"Who will be our child's true love?" they asked together.

Rumple smiled.

"Wait a minute..."born of cruelty"..." When she realized what is could mean, Emma gasped, "What happened to August?" she asked Rumple.

Rumple smiled bigger.

"What happened?!"

Rumple began his minute-ly dose of giggles.

_It is best left unsaid, until after the prophesy's borne. _


	3. Wooden Feelings

_S8, E3: __Wooden Feelings_

At A Secret Patch in the Garden...

After she realized that no danger will harm her family anymore, Snow White planted a royal garden in the United Realms. It was mostly of flowers, and she even planted the flowers her maid Johanna planted for her years ago in her honor.

Surprisingly, Hope took Snow's interest in planting flowers. But Hook knew his daughter would never do such a 'ridiculous' activity like that without a reason why. Young Hope told her father that she like planting dandelions to insure hope for everyone, but people need to find it.

So now, there is one secret dandelion patch that only Hope owned and that her family and friends knew the location of. Just for the feeling of hope.

And Hope Swan-Jones sure needed that right now.

She was crouching down in front of the dandelions, wearing her usual attire. Her hands touching the swirls carved in the pavement around her garden.

"Please help me," Hope cried, "Please..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the swirls around her lit up grey. Hope widened her eyes in shock. She knew she didn't have the magical abilities her mother has. _How can I do this? _she thought.

Then, the swirls turned a blinding white and vanished as soon as the secret door unlocked. Hope quickly stood up and saw her Wish half.

"Hello, Hope! Whatcya doin'!" Alice Jones said cheerfully. Since Alice and Hope both had the same father (kinda) and half-personalities, they were considered Wish halves (even though both girls _constantly _say they are not exactly copies of each other!). Hope's tricky mind always inspired Alice's Wonderland-ful thinking, while Alice's happiness inacted Hope's awfully cheery-ness that no one had ever seen since she was a little girl.

But even Alice can't help her now.

Alice quickly studied Hope's face and realized, "Is it about Weaver?"

Hope widened her eyes, first at Alice calling Wish Rumple with his past-curse name, and second for knowing what it was. Wish Hook, Robin, and Alice had been granted to spend a quiet life together, just like Will (until about a year ago) and not attending any royal ceremonies. Zelena, however, visits her daughters time to time bring news or gifts. And for the latest visit, I'm sure news was the latter.

"Mhm. I believe so..." Alice suddenly circles around Hope, "Well anyway, a man told me he somehow knows the way to Weaver's castle. He said he is a friend of yours..." Then, she leaned over to whisper, "He is acting pretty _drunk_."

As if on cue, the garden door slams wide open and a man stumbled and fell on the ground, missing the dandelions.

Oh how Hope knew who the bloody hell was this man.

With a smirk, she crouched down beside him and yanked his head off the ground with his dirty blond-tipped hair.

"OW!!" the man yelled. Hope quickly released her grip and he fell on her shoe. He opened his eyes, beautifully sea greenish-grey, and gave Hope a matching smirk.

"Hope Swan-Jones. What a lovely way to see you."

Hope slapped his face, "Yeah, you jerk! Why have you drunk again, Finnian!"

Finnian (or Finn), who's name is actually Asher, suddenly realized what he has done, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again when you are in need. I promise."

Hope pulled Finnian back up, "Ha! That is a promise you will _never _keep." It was funny how Finn, an adult male at the age of 21, was acting around a 16 year old, who is not an adult at all, yet.

"Anyways," Finn looked at both Hope and Alice, "let's go to hell." Still drunk, he walked away from the two toward the sunlight.

"He really doesn't know where he is going?" Alice asked, turning to Hope questioningly.

"I trust him. But if you hear how we met, you could have asked why would I," Hope laughed at the memory, even questioning herself why.

_But if Emma was able to trust a drunk, 300 year old man, then so will Hope. _

Laying on a meadow at night...

"Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Finnian gave Hope a look, who was lying down on the grass, looking at the stars. Alice was sleeping in a tent they set up, but both Hope and Finn weren't up for that.

"No. _You _need to tell _me _why have you drunk. _Especially _on a day like this?!"

Finnian laughed, running a hand through his hair (now brown as his roots in the dark). He was always charming, to the point of being flirtatious and seductive to every girl he met. But his tragedy was that even though he was breathtakingly handsome, he had nobody but a 16 year old to talk to.

"When you have relationship issues and you're old enough to drink, you will use it to _great _extent!" Finnian suddenly started giggling very hard.

"HEY!" Hope sat up and yelled, completely annoyed. Finn stopped giggling. She was surprised it worked, but then again he didn't have anyone else.

"You. Are lucky that we were able to have permission to go with your sorry a- of a head," Hope poked his head, making him fall down to the grass.

"True that. True that," Finn put his hands on his head, his elbows sticking out, "Tell me what's happening." Finnian doesn't know much about the royal lives of the people living in the castle as much as the common villager.

"We had a...normal...dance with everyone...as usual. But then Rumple, the Wish-version, came in and said of a prophesy about me. He told me, laterr that night, to visit him for the full story."

For some reason, Finn shivered at the name of Rumple. This was unusual. Finn was always steady when he heard of other villians as scary as Rumple.

"And that's what we are going to find out, yes..." Finnian suddenly got up in front of Hope and gave her a piercing look, "But I knew something else is wrong, even before he.." Finn shivered again, "came."

Hope sighed. No matter how much she guarded her feelings from him, Finn knew everything.

"It was Will. He was being suspicious. As if he likes me."

There it was. The truth. Under Finnian's gaze, she felt vulnerable, naked.

"And now with the prophesy saying that my 'true love' is prophesied and he will 'guide' me...I have a feeling it's..."

She couldn't continue anymore. If Will was her true love (and if Will actually loved her), it would have been chaos. Hope knows she doesn't love Will the way Emma does to Killian.

"Oh god..." Surprisingly, Finnian quickly pulled Hope into a fierce embrace, "Hope...this prophesy...your true love...the hell, man..."

Still in shock with drunk Finn being sane and compassionate, Hope didn't say anything.

After awhile, Finn released her and put his hands on her shoulders, "To help you, I'll lead the way to Rumple's castle. Okay?"

Hope remembered what she was going to ask Finnian, "Yeah, about that...how do you know the way to his castle?"

Suddenly, Finn looked confused, "I...don't know..."

After much silence between them, Finn proposed that they should go to bed. Hope said she'll go to her tent later.

As she looked to see Finnian walk toward the camp, Hope pondered on with this mystery between Finnian and Rumplestiltskin.

How did he know the way? The only people that enters his castle are people that want a deal or, in her and Emma's case, a prophesy.

Wait, Hope suddenly realized.

_Did Finn have a deal or a prophesy with Rumple?? _


	4. Unwooden Love

_S8, E4: Unwooden Love_

Almost three years ago...

Wilbur ran and ran in the woods. He was now free from every thought about his father and mother and what happened...

He sighed. He remembers all over again. Wilbur's mother, a villian who his father will never tell who she was, seduced his father in a drunken night, resulting of Wilbur.

Wilbur groaned. He will _never ever _get true love like his father August's friend, Emma Swan.

Thinking about the troubles August went through, Wilbur suddenly stumbled upon a girl.

She was his age, with long wavy black locks and dark brown eyes that were a few shades away from black. And that were focusing on a target she was going to shoot with a bow and arrow.

_Thwack! _The arrow sailed past the trees and hit the target's center. Satisfied, she pulled her earphones out of her ears and sat on a log.

What do I say, he thought. Because of his life mysteriously took place in his home all his life, he had never seen another kid before. He decided to go with the careless charming route, which he inherited from August.

"Hello there."

The girl widened her eyes at the sight of Wilbur, "Why were you spying on me?"

Forgeting about the 'route' he was taking, Wilbur became honest, "I just never met another person like me."

The girl, still carrying the bow, walked up to Wilbur, "My name is Hope. Who're you?"

Wilbur's head suddenly went off like a bell. Hope? That was a name that August always said. But for who...???

Wait. Emma Swan.

Then his head snapped. Hope!

"Hope!" his voice echoed his thoughts, "my father talk about you a lot! You are his friend's daughter!"

The gi- Hope, he rephrazed, looked shocked, "Who is your dad?"

"My dad's August, Pinocchio for others," he finally took a chance to introduce himself, "My name is Wilbur."

"Of course! I have read so much about August!"

Wilbur looked confused.

Hope smiled, "The storybook? Has he talked about that?"

Wilbur smiled. It was the one thing he wanted to get to see his father's true history, to see if he lied. But it wasn't with him becaue of that same reason, "Yeah. You read it?"

"Definite! Ly," she explained. Hope had never been so excited, "I have read and memorized the stories my whole life!"

Then, Hope shyly said, "May I show you?"

"Please. I am trying to get away from my dad! OF COURSE!!!"

"Well, good thing my pirate of a dad taught me some of his old ways. I can get you covered." Then she shyly said, "Can I call you Will instead?"

Feeling good with his proposed nickname, Will said, "Sure. Now lets go see that storybook of yours."

Traveling through Rumple's woods in present time...

Finnian is not drunk anymore, thank god. Alice is still getting annoyed by his charm that he is trying to dazzle upon her during the trip, but there was no use. Stopping for a break, Alice said that she'll go 'hunt down some firewood' as Finn and Hope set up camp in the woods near Rumple's castle.

"When, will any girl be my friend. Other than you, I mean," Finnian gave his perfect smile and winked at Hope, who (as usual) rolled her eyes, laughing.

"You really need to work on it. I am not going to be with you forever."

"_Might. _You _might_ not be," Finn still smiled.

"_Please. _You should be thankful."

"_I am. _But you will be more thankful later on..." Finnian suddenly looked serious.

Hope's heart quickened. I hope he doesn't mean...

Realizing she used her own name in that thought, she gave a light chuckle, which Finnian came at ease. But he was about to say something else when Alice yells for them to come.

Gathering their things, they had to where Alice's voice was heard.

"I think we should go now than wait here." Even though Alice sounded serious, Hope heard the excitement in her voice.

"Without a plan?" Finn asked. For some reason, the brave, dashing Finnian Hope knew was scared.

"It's okay," Hope chimed in, "He himself told me I can come in. We should be fine."

"If you're fine with it, so will I," Finn looked more calm, so they edged toward Rumple's castle.

As soon as they reached the gigantic doors of the castle, Hope gave a reassuring look at Finn and knocked the doors. They opened immediately and the trio stalked inside.

Suddenly, Hope and the others heard giggling behind them as the doors closed.

"Hope Swan-Jones. You heeded my call..._with friends_," Rumplestiltskin walked in front of them, regarding each person.

"Ooh, I see Alice _of Wonderland_..."

"_And other places..." _Alice muttered, annoyed.

"And..._you!"_

What?-, Hope thought as she saw Rumple gave Finnian a long look, which he returned, confused. Seeing that Hope saw this exchange, Rumple regained his composure and beckoned them to come to his long table which stood in the middle of the room.

"Your father and mother had come here eighteen years and one day ago, Hope, for the exact same reason as you," Rumple's hands summoned a crystal ball, "Now, let's see if your true love remains the same or it has changed."

"Wait a minute," Finn interrupted, "the true love can change?!"

"Yes, yes, Asher," Finnian flinched at Rumple using his real name, "Prophesies can change, like it did with your mother, Hope. As you know, she didn't die as the prophesy said. Now, let me see who it is and _no interruptions!"_

With a giggle, Rumple closed his eyes as the crystal ball grew cloudier. And then it faded as Rumple became shocked...

Shocked?

Before Hope can say anything, Alice asked, "What did you see, Weaver?"

Rumple looked at Alice, "_Call me Rumplestiltskin, _Alice of_Wonderland."_

"Sure, Weaver."

Grimacing, Rumple said, "The answer that I had told Emma Swan and Hook have changed."

"What?" Hope was astounded, "Who is it, then?"

"There are two possible suitors. Both are boys, but I only know one of them."

Hope's heart quickened, "May you tell me who is he?"

"Are you ready for it, Hope Swan-Jones?"

Unsure, but willing to know, Hope said, "Yes."

Rumple simplily said, "Wilbur," and burst into more maniac minutely giggles.

Then, Hope's heart sank to her stomach. Why does it have to be my best friend, she thought. _Why him?!_

_"_And you don't know who the other one is?" Finn spoke, his eyes on Hope, looking for her reaction.

"No..." Rumple frowned, looking straight at Finnian.

Before anyone said anything, Hope said, "Thank you for your kindness. I must leave now."

"Wait, Hope!" Rumple yelled. When Hope finally turned around, Rumple giggled, saying, "Before you leave, I can tell you a clue on who the other is..."

"Then say so."

"The reason why the true love choice prophesy thing changed was because on her _friendship_ on certain people, the _hope _you gave them," Finally taking his watching eyes on Finnian, Rumple looked at Hope, "that's the clue, friendship and _you_. Now you may go. _Byebye!"_

Rumple waved them goodbye. After the doors shut, Rumple gave another giggle.

"How many jokes in Hope's lifetime can I use _hope?"_

Three years ago...

August Wayne Booth sat on his bench at his workshop, where he called home for 13 years. His son has not come home, and he was starting to get worried. Geppetto, his father, died, and now Wilbur is the only thing he had.

Luckily Wilbur wasn't raised and kept by his mother. What August would have gave to have Wilbur with another woman, his true love possibly. It could have set Wilbur right, that true love did exist in his family. Luckily, Emma didn't know about his son until the coronation of Regina. She visited him in secret, saying that he can have a quiet life on his own, protecting his son from what he was destined to be, one of the ones that might set Emma's daughter into the darkness. He was fine with that, even though he pained him to keep Wilbur away from other children and for August himself to not see Emma again. August never seen Hope Swan-Jones, Emma's daughter, either.

Suddenly, the workshop's door opened and Wilbur came through.

"Hello, Papa."

"Why did you run away?"

"To find my own happy ending."

"Did you find it?"

Wilbur laughed, "No. But I did find a friend. Emma's daughter."

August froze, "Hope? Emma?"

"Yeah. She is the same age as I am, She is really nice. She showed me the storybook. Henry's storybook."

August froze even more, "You shouldn't have seen her."

"So what? Even if I did, you can't stop me or erase my memory, because I have a feeling it will happen again."

_If he has a feeling it will happen no matter what, he might have a feeling of true love without realizing. _

August sighed. The damage was done, "You can see her, Wilbur. She can be your friend. I can't keep you here for long."

August never seen the happiness that had lit upon his son's face. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, now go to bed. You can see her in the morning."

Wilbur quickly went to bed without complaint, which was unusual.

August just hoped, for Hope's own sake, that Wilbur won't send her into darkness.

Or better, that Wilbur wasn't the only one that wanted Hope's heart that night unknowingly.

_He never even knew how much that was true._

Back home in her room...

Hope Swan-Jones sat in bed, looking at the window. She had come home a few hours ago, and luckily Killian wasn't worried (if he was, than she was in trouble. Then again, he knows she can fight...somehow.). Alice went to her own home while Finnian...just wandered off somewhere.

She ate her dinner without complaint, not speaking with anyone. All she was thinking was how Will, the boy that was lonely for 13 years of his life, was her true love.

Possibly.

All she knew was how that she can fall in love with him. All Will ever was to her was a _friend_, nothing but friends no matter what Lucy came up with to make her fall in love with him.

But then, who is the other? Friendship and her, meaning hope. Who did she give those to?

She didn't know at all. All she thought of Will. Will, her _friend_. The boy who asked for stories from the storybook to keep him from horrid thoughts of his beginning. The boy who had never met another person before. Until he had met _her. _

And now the prophey had begun. Darkness has risen.

_Because of two thirteen year olds trying to escape from their stuffy homes. _


	5. Carved Secrets

_S8, E5: Carved Secrets_

The next day at the forest...

Hope shot an arrow at a target. Another quality she had from her grandmother was that she liked to do archery and listening to music in the forest to relive stress. More and more arrows flew passed and shot at the same tree, the same target, and the same center.

"Don't waste all your arrows. You might need hours to mend them."

Hope looked behind her and saw the very person she didn't want to see. Wilbur Booth.

"Well, I need them right now. I have a lot of stress to relive, so while you _excuse me _I'll do my activity without any disturbance." Yes, Hope's words were harsh and Will was going to ask why was she being so, but she didn't care anymore. Now, she was focusing on how to find the Dark One that is threatening her family and friends and all the innocent people.

"May I ask what's wrong? _Hope _that's not a disturbance," Hope turned around when hearing his joke and saw him smiling.

_He is trying to make you feel better, _Hope thought. But for now it was very annoying.

"What's wrong is that the Dark One is still threatening the people, and it isn't Rumple," Hope muttered, positioning herself to shoot the arrow.

"Sit down here." Hope turned around and saw Will motioning to a fallen tree, which she uses as a bench. She reluctantly sat next to him. Suddenly he took out a carving knife she had never seen before. The edges looked curvy. That is weird, Hope thought. Will always shows what new carving knifes he got. But this one was not acknowledged.

"What's that?" she asked, inclining toward the knife. Will quickly hid it.

"It's just a carving knife. Just like you, I am reliving stress."

"What stress?"

Will looked at her, not saying anything. Hope then realized his eyes looked different, but she didn't know what it was. Suddenly, white sparks shot out of her hands. Will noticed it, his eyes widening and his mouth open without saying anything. The Will she knew would talk about it, seeing what was wrong and going deeper into it, helping her. But that wasn't the cae when she needed it right now. Hope quickly hid her hands, putting them around her bow and arrows.

"Well, I need to go. I guess you'll just not talk at all, being suspicious," Hope stood up with her things to leave.

Then she turned around saying, "Thanks for wasting my time." She was mad, mad at Will because when she needed her friend so they can talk about her situation and maybe more, he shut her away.

_But if she had put in more thought into why, she would have realized he wasn't wasting time at all, just giving her stupid clues. _

Back into her room, with the storybook...

She flipped through the storybook. Before, it used to give her relief while skipping through the ancient pages of history. Now, it only reminded her of Will and the stories of darkness. Darkness that will threaten her family.

Hope read the story of Baelfire and his beginning, when the Ogre Wars had begun. She glanced at the illustrations of her late half father at a young age. His brown eyes looked like hers, but lighter.

At that time, Hope really wished to meet Neal Cassidy. The person who had a mission of getting rid of magic. And magic, she was sure, was trying to get out of her.

The more she thought of her wish, the prophesy, Finnian, Will, and her parents, the more brighter the sparks became and the more sparks shot out of her hands. Until the room exploded into the vast brightness.

"Hope!" someone yelled and wrapped their arms around her. After the light cleared, she looked up to see her father protecting her and her mother, looking around for the source.

"Hope, what happened?" Regina, the Good Queen, entered her room and took her hands. Before Hope spoke, Regina gasped and looked at Hope's hands.

"It came from you, didn't it?" Regina asked. Hope nodded.

Killian released Hope and ruffled his hair, "But how? We knew that Hope didn't have magic. She didn't for 16 years!"

Regina smiled, "It's the prophesy. It's happening."

Emma joined in, "But how? The prophesy has been occuring as long as she lived? Why did the magic come now?"

Hope finally spoke, "I just thought of you guys, my friends, the prophesy..."

"Wait a minute, the prophesy!" Regina said. "Rumple said that you will defeat the Dark One!"

"Maybe the Dark One became close to you!" Killian chimed.

"But who?" Emma asked.

Hope had an idea. She grabbed the storybook, which had fallen out of her grasp during the light explosion, and flipped through it.

"This book has all the stories of the people here, and us. It is still continuing, because of Henry," Hope looked at all of the adults with her, "Maybe Henry has a story that can lead us to the Dark One?"

Regina shrugged, "It can't hurt to try. I'll go see Henry."

Emma nodded, "I'll go tell my parents." Both women walked out of the room.

Killian looked at his daughter sadly, "Who knew this would happen, another Dark One and a prophesy that predicts true love?" He groans. "It's like finding your love under pressure."

"Mhm," Hope said. She wouldn't tell Killian about the incident at the castle. Not now.

She needs to fight the evil now. Magic has told her it's time.

_Who knew her life just changed in just a few days? _

In a tree-filled hill, with a view of Hope's home...

There he saw Hope at a window, looking at the Realms. Wondering how can she stop the Dark One.

Wondering how can she stop _him._

He smiled. When Hope Swan-Jones finds out who he was, she will be devastated. As dead as a tree in a forest filled with wolves and birds that eat up breadcrumbs of your tiny supper.

But who knew that _he_ was the most dangerous monster in those woods.

Just a mere human boy who had the opportunity of getting the Dark powers in one normal day.

He looked at the dagger that controls him. Hope will never get her hands on it. Not until she know he actually was.

Until then, he'll be simply carving sculptures until Hope Swan-Jones gives the Dark _hope _in their mission.

Sniffing out the light.

Until then, he'll be simply carving. Carving sculptures. Carving secrets on a dead tree.

Carving darkness on his wooden, unwooden soul.


	6. Prophesy's Misery

_S8, E6: Prophesy's Misery_

In Pinocchio's/August's Workshop...

Henry, August, Emma, Killian, and Regina came to August's shop to, 1. see how he was doing and, 2. to discuss the storybook and Henry's writings.

August explained that Wilbur was being worring since he doesn't come home much anymore, but he believes he'll be okay, since he had many friends now. Regina told August about the storybook and if it can tell about the new Dark One's beginnings.

Thinking about this, August said, "Yes it can, but we don't know when Henry will write them, since he literally writes them in his sleep."

Suddenly, Killian had an idea, "_Sleep! _The Dark One doesn't sleep, so he might do horrible acts during the night. If Henry can be able to focus on the people that are up during the whole night, it might narrow the search."

Regina interrupted, "Yes, but we also need Hope to tell her if their was anyone she met that felt suspicious. If it's someone close to her, then we need her. Then again, she did take the mysterious trip somewhere with Alice and some drunk friend named Asher. She calls him Finnian."

"Okay, this is plan we could deal with. It's not foolproof, since Hope might not have seen any suspicion and Henry avaliability to do..._that._ But okay," Emma told her opinion.

They left the shop, each saying goodbye. Before letting Emma leave, August told her something secretly.

"Emma, Will has been worring me _since Rumple's appearance_. I think he knows something about the prophesy or the Dark One. Can you ask Hope if she can find Will and talk about it? Considering..."

"...they are true love.." Emma finished. For some reason, she had a feeling that Hope and Will wouldn't be. Then again, it could be her own feelings on the situation. But she'll do so anyway. Emma and Killian needed to save their daughter from this.

_Darkness._

Hope's room...

The only thing keeping Hope away from thinking about the prophesy or anything connected to it was the storybook. It was the only thing she had that kept her from freaking out. She didn't even know why she even was, in fact, freaking. Everything that she had, all the pieces of her life that never change had, indeed, changed. And she hated it.

Suddenly, the door of her sacred place opened and she saw her father's face. Killian's looks never changed, obviously for the over 300 year old. However, he still had smile lines since he became a father that complicated his electric blue eyes, the one thing Hope didn't inherit from him.

"Hope, I need to talk to you. About the.." Killian stopped talking. As much the prophesy pained Hope, Killian's pain was double. He had endured it for 16 years, thinking that someday that they can just settle, forgeting anything bad ever happened.

"Yeah Papa. Sit down." Hope motioned for him to sit on her bed.

"Um...Hope, during your journey to...wherever and the trip to the woods, did you see anyone acting suspicious?" Killian gave her a look, trying to capture any sense of emotion.

Hope knew she had to tell him, as her father knew how much those keen eyes kept tabs on everyone she knew, either to use the information to help them, hurt them, or others.

"Will. He was acting unusual. He kept hiding some kind of knife. He was at the woods too," Hope said. She didn't say the other suspicions of affection toward her, or she had to tell about Finnian too. And that will lead about the prophesy.

"Okay... August was saying how he doesn't come home as much since Rumple..." Killian shared all the information he had learned from August and Emma.

"So..." Hope turned to Killian. "Will might be the Dark One? It makes sense, without August and my evidence."

Killian peered at her intently, "Are you okay about it?" Hope shrugged.

"As long as everyone is safe and okay...but that means Will isn't..."

Killian hugged her daughter. He won't tell her it was going to be okay, because he knew it might not. Considering that Will was her true love and the Dark One. And he might lead her into the darkness.

He won't tell her about the prophesy saying the true love either. She might get hurt.

_But Killian, one of the only four people that know her best, didn't even know that she knew that he knew he wouldn't tell her._

_And that she knew what he kept from her._

At a village near the sea...

It was nighttime, and the sea looked calming to one Finnian, who didn't feel like sleeping since they returned to Rumple's castle.

There was something odd about that crocodile. It was like he had knew him, but his memories were wiped away.

But why would he seek for Rumple, Finn thought, who was someone filled with misery?

All he knows is that ever since Hope had met him at her dandelion garden, his mind kept hearing screams of a girl, or a woman, He didn't know who it was, but she sounded familiar, like someone he loved.

But then it would mean the person screaming was...

No, how can it?, he thought. Finn had never heard her scream. She was always so content, until now.

"Yes, _until now. _And you might save her from it."

Finnian turned around from his stance near the sea and saw the goddamn crocodile.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

Rumple giggled (what is up with the giggling?, Finn thought.) and stepped toward Finn, "Your love, she is in trouble. You don't know who she is. Just help her, whoever you think she is, from her misery, her insanity."

"Insanity?" Finn asked, "She is going insane?"

"Darkness is her potential. The dark thoughts of potential are corrupting her brain. She is fighting, yes, from the dark thoughts about her family's fate. But as she grows nearer to the Dark One, she might lose herself to the darkness, and become the Darkness' Hope. You, _you _must save her. She gave you hope, and you must give it back to her."

With a dark look, Rumple disappeared. Finnian looked astounded, the screams in his head growing a bit louder. Hopefully, he wouldn't come to the point of insanity too.

He looked up at the dark moon, playing peekaboo with the clouds. And the sea, making a mirror for the sky and its possiblities it holds. Oh the world, what did it do to him.

Finnian walked away, his hands clutched into fists to keep from shaking, his eyes set with determination to hear what the girl is trying to say in his head. He need to save her.

_But why?, Finnian thought. Why would the prophesy pick him to help her from the misery?_

_Ah, he didn't even realize that helpjng her might help himself in the best way._

_To escape the **prophesy's **misery that bestowed on him. _


	7. Finning Away

_S8, E7: Finning Away..._

The next morning, at a village near the sea...

She really needed someone to talk to.

Hope had avoided everyone to tell them about her feelings about everything. The goddamn prophesy, Will, Rumple, everything. She knew there will be time to tell them, but not right now.

She needed to see Finnian.

Hope didn't want to see Alice because she knew that the cheerful girl wouldn't understand what she was going through, for the love of Robin by her side. She need someone to confide with that does understand fully.

But, Finnian saw here first, finding her for the same reason.

"Hey, Hope," Finn was sitting on the sand in a secluded area of the beach, looking at the sea and wearing a very loose shirt. He was calmer now, since the waves of the sea calmed him, Hope thought. His hair, now brown to the roots and dirty-blond to the tips because of the daylight, blew to the direction of the air.

"Hi," Hope sat next to him, gazing over the ocean. The sky was cloudy, making the beach less crowded. No one was in sight, which was why this was their favorite type of weather at the beach.

"We both want to talk about it. The incident that happened, don't you?" Finn said lightly. For some reason, his calmness was worring to Hope. It was like the Finn she knew was sailing away, ever since Rumple's castle.

"Finnian," Hope said, trying to get his attention.

He didn't look at her. Instead saying, "Hmm?"

"Finnian.." Her voice was going louder. His dismissive tone was starting to get worring.

"Finnian!" she shouted, "Look at me, in the eyes."

Hope took his face in her hands, making him turn to her. His sea greenish-grey eyes were calm, but they were hurting inside, making his eyes look dead.

Hurting? Why?

Hope released him, "What's wrong?"

Finnian broke from his calm stance. Now his face was contorted with sadness and anger, "What wrong with me?! What's wrong is that my only friend is going to go dark...because of Will."

"Why do you think it's Will?" Hope said lightly. She wanted to know how he knew.

"Rumple. He came to me last night. I...I need to talk to you about it." Finnian turned his whole body toward Hope. His whole face looks sad.

"He came to me last night... At that time, I wasn't sleeping well because of voices in my head...I hear screams of torture.." He cleared his throat and continued, "He, Rumple, told me that the voice was the person I love more than anything. I needed to save her... before the Dark One gets too close...but the voices grew louder...I think he already _has..._"

Finnian's voice broke. Hope, feeling so bad for her friend, pulled him into a hug. She had never knew the prophesy had affected him in such a cruel way.

"Wait a minute," Hope pulled away from him, "who's she? And what does it have to do with Will?"

Finnian smiled sadly, "That's why I need to talk to you. Just...be careful with Will, whenever you're around with him, okay?"

Suddenly, the things he said and did floated in her brain and formed into one big puzzle. About the person he loved to be close to the Dark One, about he being thankful and she should be too in the future, about the way he broke through his drunkenness and became so sane and passionate toward her.

Finnian loves Hope.

Hope was about to say something when a bottle floated past her in the sea. But it wasn't any bottle.

It was an empty bottle of rum, with a message inside it.

She looked at Finn, who noticed it too. He took it carefully in his hands and opened the bottle. His sad eyes turned into confusion as he read the note.

"Hope, I think I know what it means... but I don't know why it was sent..."

Finn handed her the note, which contained a familar handwriting...

**_Anchor!_**

**_Sail ways have struck overboard! Trust the wails of watching sails._**

**_Careful is not careful, lest you walk the plank with a bottle of rum on your head!_**

**_Roger is yours,_**

**_H. L. Sinker_**

Hope laughed. This was a code both Wish Hook and her own father came up with in a sign of danger. Finn was told a well, as a sea-loving mate.

"Why are you laughing?" Finn whispered.

"No drawing attention." Hope said, still laughing.

"Ahoy, mates! May you join me in _watching the sails_ for me as I run business?"

It was a voice behind them. They saw a men who's arms were ridiculously dressed.

Hope smiled and hooked an arms around the stranger's own, _"Roger _that." She held out a hand for Finnian, which he surprisingly hesitantly took. As soon as their fingers meet, she soon realized why the seducive Finnian would have hesitated because of their conversation earlier. However, Finn held her hand tight, as if he will never let go.

As soon as the trio entered The Good Queen's castle, home to the Good Queen and her family, the stranger quickly removed Hope's hand and took of the ridiculous-ness on his arms.

"Sorry, mates for the atrocious-ness of my disguise." said Wish-Hook.

Hope looked confused, "Why are you here?"

Wish-Hook gave a smile, "Your father thought I'll handle it quite well. Now, let's go."

While they went through the many corridors, Hope realized Finnian had never let go of her hand since the beach. She looked at it and saw his hand laced into hers. Finn, who was looking at Hope the whole time without Hope realizing, gave Hope the charming smile that he gave when talking about Alice and their relationship at the woods. Seeing that Finn is trying to be optimistic, Hope gave him a matching one. Finn finally let go when they entered the Good Queen's chambers, to avoid any looks. Suddenly, Hope felt weird, like she wanted to hold Finnian's hand again and never let go.

No, you are confusing yourself, Hope thought. And then her walls finally went up when Emma spoke to the gang in the room, Regina, Henry, Killian, Wish-Hook, Alice, Snow, David, August, Hope, and Finnian.

"We brought you guys here because of our suspicion of Wilbur...being the Dark One."

Gasps went around the room until August turned to Hope, "You are Hope, right? You look more like Hook."

Blushing, Hope nodded.

"Wilbur was suspicious?"

Hope nodded again and said, "I'm sorry, August."

"Yeah, hearing what Hope said, we all thought that Will had the Dark One dagger when he was with Hope." Regina said.

"And," Henry added, "I wrote about the meeting between Hope and Wilbur at the woods and I drew this."

Henry pulled out a newly written page and the storybook and gave it to Hope. The beautifully crafted painting had Hope's back turned to the reader. You can see a little bit of Will's face...and the dagger. Since the painting was frozen in time, Hope can see the detail on the knife and the curves at the edges. Hope flipped through the storybook and saw a painting of the Dark One's dagger. It had the same exact edges at the top that the so-called carving knife did.

Hope took an intake of air and then said, "Will is the Dark One."

"Oh, Hope," Henry said and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Hope said. She looked at Finn as Henry held her. Finnian gave her a frown, his eyes creasing sadly.

"But you can stop it," Alice said excitedly. Before Finn or Hope can shush her, Alice continued, "With true love's kiss."

"Wait, how do you know?" Emma asked. "The only people that know are me, Killian, and August."

Hope was about to speak before Finnian said it before her, "The trip we took together, Alice, Hope, and I, was to Rumple's castle. He appeared to Hope in the night saying to visit his castle. We joined in because we knew where to go."

Alice added, "And it wasn't Hope's idea to go their with us. She didn't even tell us Rumple visited until we left. It was my idea, I am sorry."

"Okay, so you know Will is her true love, right?" Killian asked.

"Um...the answer to that actually changed, We do know, but their is apparently another person who also qualifies," Alice said. To Hope, the idea of "qualification" sounded like a job interview, and she didn't like it.

"Who is the other person?" Emma asked.

Hope was going to say something, but in the fear of her saying what only Alice knows, Finn said, "It's me. Rumple indicated last night to me."

Hope didn't know why he interjected. Why did Finn say himself?, Hope thought. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense for the second person to be him.

"I didn't know," Alice said. Hope said the same thing.

"Okay...we'll figure something out," Regina said.

"This is awkward..." Killian said, giving Finnian a wink. Surprisingly, because of the intense situation, Finnian gave him a wink back. Then, Killian looked at Hope and gave him a look that said _It better be him you choose, love. _

Hope didn't really know honestly. She didn't need to think about it, though. She needed to know how to defeat and save Will.

When the meeting was adjourned, Finnian asked if Hope can walk with him to his "home". Killian was alright with it; he liked them together already.

The village near the sea...

Hope and Finnian sat near the sea again. It was nighttime, so everyone had gone asleep. They were alone.

"Why did you say it was you?" Hope asked.

"Since Rumple's appearance last night, and my feelings...yeah." Finn said. He didn't need to explain.

"Finn, you know I don't love you like that..."

"_Yet." _Finnian interjected. He moved closer to Hope. All he can see ahead of him was her eyes, sparkling in the dark.

"But I still would like to give myself hope. After all, you gave them to me," Finnian said with his seductive smile and loose shirt. He was leaning in...

"Not yet though," Hope quickly moved away from Finnian. "I need to go. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is. At least you aren't pushing me away completely." Finnian called.

There Finn layed as Hope made her way to home. He saw the way her ebony locks floated in the breeze. The way Hope supported him still, even though she knows it will be awkward tomorrow.

_Even though she is **finning **away...he thought._

_And then he thought that she **will** always **finn **back to him during their shared misery._

_He would have selfishly wished the misery lasted long enough until she loves him._

_No, he wants her to be happy._

_Even if she had to **finn **away from him._


	8. Love Isn't Chosen

_S8, E8: Love Isn't Chosen_

Next Day At The Rolly Joger...

Her room became her sanctuary ever since the prophesy. Hope stayed there the whole day until she gets bored of staring at Henry's storybook the whole day (or getting scared of the ongoing dark thoughts in her brain, though she won't admit it), and visited her family or friends.

"Are you going to Finn today, love?" Killian asked as he drank from his rum-filled flask. They were sitting at the Jolly Roger, which was returned back to Killian after the United Realms was formed.

"Hmm...why are you asking?" Hope asked suspiciously. She shut Henry's storybook and shot him a look.

Killian gave her the same look he gave her after Finnian's wink at him back at the meeting yesterday. "Did you know what it meant?" He gestured at his look.

Hope raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that between Will and Finn, I should pick Finn?"

Killian nodded excitedly, "He's perfect for you."

"Perfect, to you, for me means _someone that is just like you?" _

Killian gave a smile, "Well, he doesn't have my looks." He gave a wink at his daughter. Seeing her struggling at this decision, Killian said, "Look, picking one of your friends as you true love doesn't mean that it is a life or death situation no matter what the prophesy says. I just want you to be happy and free from whatever the bloody hell Rumple says about your true love."

Hope nodded, "Okay, okay, I'll see him. Thanks Dad." Killian gave her a hug and let he out of the boat like the gentleman he is. As soon as Hope's feet touched the wooden planks of the deck, she waved another goodbye and walked to wherever Finnis.

And _hopefully _wherever Will's _not._

_Oh, there is the joke again._

At the sea village...

Finnian was still at the same place as he was where Hope left him yesterday, sleeping in his loose shirt and in the sun. He must have slept here through the whole night, Hope thought. She crouched down beside him and yanked his head off the ground, pulling his hair just like she did back at the dandelion garden, but much more softly. Finnian moaned and moved in his sleep. Hope did it again and again until he woke up.

Finn widen his eyes at her. "Did-did I sleep here the whole time?" Hope nodded. He quickly got up next to her, brushing the sand off of him and faced her.

"Wait." Now that the sun wasn't directly behind her, Finn was able to see Hope more clearly. He smiled, "You are here."

"Killian- dad urged me to go too. He didn't even know I promised you myself."

"See, he likes us together, too." Finnian said, flashing his charming smile.

Hope shook her head, "Finn, I don't need to decide until we can defeat Will."

"And," Finnian took both of her hands in his own, "The only way to do so without killing him is true love's kiss, but you don't like him so. Plus, you didn't decide between us."

"Mhm... I knew you were going to say that," Hope brought out the storybook, in Finn's surprise, and flipped through the pages until she finds the time when Belle and Enchanted Forest Rumple give true love's kiss, emiting a golden glow on Rumple's face.

"In this part of the book, the true love's kiss did work, until Rumple stopped it. Belle didn't even love Rumple at that time fully." Then, Hope flipped the pages to where her parents shared true love's kiss when Emma became the Dark Swan. "But here, they shared true love's kiss and it didn't work, even though they love each other more than anything in the world."

Finn looked at Hope carefully, "What are you trying to tell me, Hope?"

Hope looked at Finn, trying to see his reaction, "What I am saying is that Rumple and Belle's kiss might have worked because it was their first kiss of true love. I think true love's kiss will still work on Will because we were destined to be true love as soon as we were born. It doesn't need to be so true from my end. It needs to be true from his end. Then again, _love isn't chosen, it's made." _ Hope shrugged, "It might have been a stupid theory, trying to be desparate."

Finn's eyes widened with hope (no pun intended) as Hope explained her theory, but then darkened with worry as soon as Hope said her defeated last sentence.

"Oh Hope..." Finn gave another fierce hug, "I am sure it will work. You might need to try. Then again..." Finn released her, "You might die trying."

"It's one of my fates." Hope nodded.

"And another thing is..." Finnian gave her a small smile, "the kiss might not mean you love him! I can have hope for us after all!"

"Unless I die, or just see you as a friend."

Finnian's happy expression broke, "You still do...think that I am only a friend..."

"Yes? No? I don't know!" Hope said fearfully, "I don't know my feelings anymore."

"Well..." Finnian leaned in, and in Hope's exploding surprise, kissed her. It was her first kiss from Finn, and her first kiss ever. It felt very warm but unfamiliarly familiar; new. Hope never felt this feeling before to anyone. Was it love? She herself didn't know at all. But the feeling of Finnian's arms around her was strangly comforting, like no prophesy ever existed and threatened both of their lives.

Finn kissed her for a while until Hope gently pushed away. He looked sad at first but happy that she didn't leave. So, Finn caressed her cheek, "Either way, if you choose me or not, I'll always fight for us. Always."

"Glad to know that." Hope said calmly, even though her heart was thumping inside. She was afraid, that Finn was going to kiss her again. So, Hope told Finn thay she was going home. Finn offered to walk her there, which to Finn's surprise, she agreed to.

While they talk, acting like nothing ever happened at the beach, they never thought to check behind them.

_And to see a 16 year old boy carving sculptures with the Da__rk One's dagger._

Back to the beach at night...

Finn's home was the village near the sea all his life. He never had an actual house himself, just a little bed in a makeshift tent. Finn is the only friend of Hope's that is an orphan, making him a bit left out from the group and unknown to all Hope's friends.

Well, everyone except Will, who met Finnian while Hope gave him a small tour of the places in the United Realms. They were once excellent friends until Will turned 16 and shed away from him unknowingly. Alice only knew Finnian during the trip to Rumple's castle

Did Will become the Dark One when he turned 16?, Finn thought. Was it because of his crush on Hope? Finnian didn't care; he was trying to focus on the screams he was hearing in his head. They calmed down and almost disappeared during Finnian's kiss, which was the first he had at age 21. However, they came back when Hope said goodbye and walk inside her home.

And became more louder right that minute at his tent.

Then he became to realize why as soon as Will appeared in his tent.

He, thankfully, had his good looks, though he was more paler than he usually was. He, of course, was wearing a black hoodie and matching pants. His eyes, usually brown, was dark as coal.

"Wilbur "The Dark One" Booth! Very _lovely _to see you." Finnian said, his eyes trained on Will's every movement.

"Asher "Finnian" _and _"Hope's _Apparent _Lover" Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is! Very _not _lovely to see _you_!" Will narrowed his eyes on Finn. "How does Hope like _you_, a drunken fool who is an adult and can marry a woman of his age!"

"Wait," Finnian gave a taunting but charming smile, "Hope _likes _me."

"Forget I said that"

"No, Dark One. You are going to use Hope and I will _never _give her to you."

Will smiled, looking at his nails, "I am not expecting you to. She will fall for me even with your pleas."

Finn suddenly remembered what Hope told him about true love's kiss and kept quiet.

"Anyways." Will took a step toward Finn, their faces mere inches away from each other, "I am just here to say that we shall make a deal. If Hope picks me, you'll hear her screams for all eternity until you die. If Hope picks you, I'll back away, since I became good, aka dead."

Oh, he doesn't know about Hope's theory, surprisingly!, Finn thought. Instead, he said, "This isn't a deal, those are _pure facts_. That will happen either way, if I accept the deal or not. Then again, maybe you will have more pain happen than you realize."

Will gave a smile, hiding away his inner insecurities about the consequences of Hope's true love being Finn. "Maybe I was just telling you that _you will lose _and those were your ugly consequences. Your side of winning is too low compared to me. With the powers of the Dark and later It's Hope in my side, _anything_ will be possible!"

"Wait a minute," a slow smile formed on Finnian's face, "Now I know what are you going to use Hope for!"

"No! I-I was kidding!" Will stuttered, but Finnian became packing everything he owns into one satchel. He became to run toward Hope's home.

"Argh!" Will disappeared and reappeared at the entrance to her home, but Finn was already at the door. The guards, recognizing Finn but not recognizing Will, became alarmed. He gave a sad smile to Will, "What happened to us, our friendship?"

Will said angrily, "I loved her more years than you did, and because of it, we became tied in the game."

Finn shook his head, "In the _prophesy's _game, Will. As Hope said to me, _love isn't chosen, it's made."_

Finnian yelled at the guards to seize Will. As the Dark One turned around, Finnian opened the door and sped through the corridors, never to be seen again. When Will tried to open the door, suddenly a blast of magic from the door got him and the guards to the floor. In anger, Will disappeared never to be seen again.

Finn watched what happened through the windows of the castle. For a Dark One, he is pretty stupid, Finn thought. Maybe he is not fit to capture all the Darkness in him. Luckily, Regina cast the protection spell using Hope's magic, which left remains around Hope's room.

Now, he had a mission to go wake up the crew of heroes.

_They have a Dark One to defeat._


	9. Death's Punishment

_S8, E9: Death's Punishment_

Hope's Room at a Dark Night...

Finn looked at the many doors at the corridor. He had never visited Hope's room before in the scarce times he had been in the castle. Luckily, there were many adorning stickers on the doors that give clues to the owner of the room, like a swan and a hook that symbolizes Hope's parents, Killian Jones and Emma Swan.

Should I wake them up first?, Finn askes himself. They are the people that have the most experience with this situation, but they would be confused as to why Finnian was around the castle. So, Finn rather looked around for other doors that can have some symbolization for Hope.

At the very end of the corridor was a blank door the color of grey, unlike the other colored doors (then again, Emma could have painted her door red and black for her and Killian...). Why is there a blank door?, Finn thought. To see for himself, Finn opened the door, expecting a closet full of...whatever a closet could have at the end of the corridor (remember that he doesn't have a house).

Instead, he saw a room with a lot of greys, whites, blacks, reds, and greens with a touch of blue and yellow from some stars on the ceiling. Just from the colors, Finn knew exactly who's room it was.

He found the sleeping beauty (ha) in her bed, sleeping with her arm tucked under her head. How should I wake her?, Finn thought, siting on the side of her bed.

But he didn't have to think that.

She woke up already.

Hope suddenly started breathing quickly, her eyes open wide in shock. Then, she got up from her bed, searching to see if the horrors she just experienced were there.

The scared dark brown eyes then locked itself into Finn's own greenish-gray eyes. Realizing who's eyes they were, Hope gave a startled remark, "Finn? Why- why are you here? Did you- !!" Hope gave him a look, clearly saying what she thought.

"No! No. I would never do that." Finnian said, himself regaining from shock, "I was just trying to say..uh...just calm down first."

"That's done. But, according to what you are indicating, it has something to do with Will, right mate?" Hope asked. Just like him, Hope can see what her sea-loving friend was thinking by just the way his face looked and what the current situation happened. She also knew that Finn would infer (knew) that she must have been getting nightmares about Will (Dark Will) because of what she said.

Finn nodded, "Yes. He...accidently...revealed about his plans that has something to do with you? Were you having nightmares about it?"

Hope widened her eyes. She knew he will know. "Um...sure. But some concepts much worse too? I can't explain now or I'll freak out again. Let's wake up Mom and Dad."

Hope quickly got up and took out her Dad's modern pirate jacket and her bow and arrows to wear over her dark red tank top and black sweatpants. As soon as she was done, the two walked over to the swan-and-hook-adorned door.

As soon as she opened the door, Hope rushed over to her parents' bed, waking up Killian first while Finn stayed at the door as a guard.

"Dad," Hope whispered, "Wake up."

Killian opened his blue eyes, "What is it, Hope?" His eyes suddenly looked behind her and saw Finnian. "Asher? What-what's going on?"

"It's Will. He came to Finn and revealed his plans about me." Hope said after she woke up her mother. Emma pushed her messy blond hair out of her face and regarded the situation and Finn closely.

"And more awful things happened afterward." Hope turned around and saw Regina (who spoke), Snow, and David at the door. Regina wore a dark grimace as she said, "You all should see this."

Regina lead the way as the group of heroes descended through the many corridors and out of the castle. It only took a few minutes until Hope saw the disaster that destroyed the sea village.

Everyone is dead. People's remains were on the ground, bloody and full of pain. One person near Hope has his stomach ripped apart, showing his intestines. Houses were destroyed, fire burned all possessions, no lives were spared.

Hope staggered and fell to her knees, crying. She was trying hard not to scream out the horrors she was reliving in her nightmares.

Seeing his love crying at the sight of what Will done, Finn sat down next to Hope and put his arms around her. The devastated girl put her head on his shoulder, trying to look away from all the dead bodies.

"Will did _this?!" _Snow said. "And we all thought he was a nice friend of Hope's."

"Yes." Emma said, who was looking at her daughter and Finn. She didn't know how to feel about Finn hugging Hope, but she knew it was better than Will doing the same. Emma then looked away and addressed the group, "We need to do something about this."

Hope looked up, wiped her tears, and said, "I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

Hope took a deep breath, "Since the prophesy's reveal, I had a theory that...I can give true love's kiss to Will."

Killian looked bewildered, "Wait, you love Will?!"

Hope widened her eyes. "No!! Definitely _not_. Since the prophesy has said that we are 'true love' since the beginning, the kiss might work even if one of us likes the other."

Killian registered what she said, "Yes...but when I kiss Emma when she was the Dark One, it didn't work."

Hope smiled, finally in her old spirit and not noticing any destruction, "I knew someone will answer that. The reason why the kiss didn't work for you and Mom was because you guys already kissed before. And to add on to my theory, maybe it also didn't work because you were also the Dark One?"

The adults looked at each other. They didn't know if trying this will effect Hope negatively. What if it didn't work and Hope is the cost?

Seeing these thoughts, Finn stepped up, still holding Hope, "Come on, guys! I'm sure Hope can survive 'defeating' _the person who she knows_! Hope knows Will more than anyone! She can do this!"

Hope gave Finn a wan smile. She was very grateful for Finn, but she didn't know if she knows the Dark Will anymore.

But she'll do it anyway. For her parents. For Henry. For her family. For Baelfire.

And deep down, even if she is still ignoring it, for Finn especially. Maybe even Will, if she loved him.

Hope gently pushed away from Finnian and stood up, with her bow and arrows in her hands. "I can do this." She then looked over at the destruction. Hope still felt like she will scream. "Will did this out of pain. It must be really bad, and I know that to soothe the pain, I need to be there. This here-" Hope gestured at the destroyed sea village "is **Death's punishment **for me. I wonder what punishment the Dark has for me." She looked at Finn. "Tell us what it is."

Finn touched her shoulder (Killian is smirking, while Emma is suspicious), "Not here, he can overhear us."

The heroes walked back to the castle. Hope was the last one to leave the scene. She touched the burnt sands of the beach where Finn used to live. Luckily Finn escaped, Hope thought. By thinking of that, Hope was about to cry. Maybe cry later, Hope thought. She straightened herself and caught up with Finn.

_She has a Dark One to...__Comfort? _


	10. Secrets in the Dark

_S8, E10: __Secrets in the Dark_

At the castle...

"So..what did Wilbur say?"

The heroes were sitting down at Regina's chambers, the room where she killed Wish Snow and David (just to name one scenario).

"He said that...well..." Finn gave a glance at Hope, who was practically hugging her legs, her knees drawn to her chest, not looking at anyone. "This will be..._awkward_...to say in front of..."

"It's alright, mate!" Killian gave a big smile, "You are among friends." He knew precisely what Finnian was talking about, but he needed to see what his daughter would say to Finn's answer.

"Okay.." Finnian looked away from Hope and addressed his crowd, "He said that...I'll never get Hope...and that she will be the Hope to the Darkness.."

"What does 'the Hope to the Darkness' possibly mean...??" David asked, ignoring what Finn said about Hope and her true love.

Hope suddenly looked up, also ignoring what Finn said before her being the Darkness' Hope. "I think I know what it is." She locked eyes with her father, "Dad, when you were the Dark One, you said that the mission you took on, like other Dark Ones, was to _snuff out the light_, meaning for you to bring back all the Dark Ones and sending all the goodest people to the Underworld, or Hell. I'm sure they never went to _Heaven."_

Emma's eyes lit up; she gets what Hope is saying, "So, you're saying you wil-might do that?"

Hope nodded, "But how are we going to ensure that I _don't_? Please don't force me into anything..."

"Hope, but you are also someone that can defeat the Dark One." Regina raised her eyebrows, "How are we going to ensure you stay safe from Will, and defeat him."

"Magic practice?" Snow wondered, looking at Regina, "You did that with Emma."

"I'm sure we can do magic practice with Wish-Rumple too. Wish-Belle can help us with the situation." Hope suggested. This was also to her own advantage; she still had questions for the crazy giggling crocodile.

Surprisingly, all the adults in the room agreed, so they turned in to sleep and then plan for the journey to Rumple's castle in the morning. Somehow Finn was decided to sleep at Hope's room when they could have let him sleep at Henry's room, who always traveled around the Realms with his family to tell and record stories for the people living there. Hope thinks it is her father's doing. Maybe he persuaded Regina and Emma in some way?

..._why does Dad want **a boy **and me in the same **bedroom**? _Hope thought, scared of anything happening that was not friendly.

Hope's room again...

"Why do you want me to sleep on the bed and you to sleep on your window seat?" Finn asked, eyebrows raised. Him sleeping on a female's bed felt very awkward.

Hope shrugged. She was thinking that exact same thing. "I'm being...i don't know. Usually this is what people do when they have friends sleeping over."

Finnian laid down on his back on the bed, looking at the stars. "But we are not _friends, _are we now?"

"Finn..."

"It's okay." He sighed. "It's fine. I just...I can't pretend."

"I get it." Finn widened his eyes and sat up, turning around to look at the large circular window next to him, where Hope sleep on the window seat. She was looking at the view next to her instead. "When the person you are trying to hide your secrets from finds out...you just can't pretend that they don't know."

"Then...what are you going to do about it?" Hope took her eyes off the window and looked at the expectant man sitting on her bed.

"Nothing, until Will is taken care of." She said, dully. Hope really didn't want to choose now when the person she _can _choose is the person she is going to "fight".

Finn then went back to his previous position and groaned, "Well then...back to flirting my way to your heart."

Hope rolled her eyes, "But it isn't the key and you _know _that, my _friend_ who asked the question of what unlocks my heart _when we met."_

"And _somehow _I remember that only said what was _not _the key?"

"Who said I had to say what _exactly _the key was when you didn't say I couldn't say what _wasn't _the key?"

"Me, right now."

"That's unfair to your other best friend here." Hope pointed to the window, "who is out there killing off my people village by village. He could have even killed _you_." Before Finn can say anything or Hope started to get emotional, Hope said, "So, to prevent so and to make my decision _quicker_, I need to _sleep_. Need my energy now that you woke me up in the middle of the night. _Good night to you, mate." _

As soon as she said that, Hope's world slowly faded into black. But not before Finn said,

_"Guess the young lass actually cared. Well then, she wouldn't mind if I said good night, **my love.**"_

2-3 hours later...

Then was Hope woken up to a piercing scream.

She looked around and saw a horrified, eye-closed Finn screaming the bloody hell out of him. Before anyone in the castle could wake up, she quickly put a hand over his mouth. Hope felt Finn opening his mouth even wider to scream, but then closed his mouth when he somehow knew he was in good hands (joke there?).

He opened his eyes and found Hope's worried, brown ones. "Hope," he whispered. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. It's fine." Hope relaxed and removed her hand so she can go back to bed until Finn caught her hand with his own.

"Stay here." Hope was about to protest when she realized how scared he looked, like he saw his worst nightmare.

She pulled away from Finn, who was about to yell, when he realized that Hope was get her desk chair to sit next to the bed.

"Good. Good..." Finn said, softly grabbing her hand and drifting to sleep at once. Hope hummed a lullaby Emma used to sing to her when she was little (of cource, Emma has the songs in her heart, it's in Hope too?") and stroked Finn's lushious now-brown hair until Finn felt safe. Until Finnian fell asleep.

_Until she, peacefully for the first time since nightmares haunted her everyday, fell asleep, her head resting on the bedframe. _

* * *

**_Ahoy, mate! I finally thought of writing a message to you!_**

**_Thanks for reading my story. It means a lot to me since my stories aren't exactly told and they are always in my head. Nobody really asks what I think everyday, and this is what I think! Fanfiction._**

**_I'm just wondering if you can- you don't need to- make ship names for any new ship that came in the story? Just don't use Hope's own name in any of her ships. Maybe Grey as a subsitute? Don't ask why (for putting Grey as subsitute. Other relating things for Hope is fine too!) It will mean a lot to me and I can use it in my story!_**

**_Thanks for Jennifer Baratta for taking the time to write reviews!_**

**_See you in next chapters, mate._**

**_-AConfusedCrab_**

**_-A_**


	11. Nightmarish Feelings

_S8, E11: __Nightmarish Feelings_

Early Morning at Hope's Room...

Finnian woke up as soon as the sun rised. This is when he usually woke up, since he needed to scrounge up breakfast for himself.

Then he realized he didn't need to.

The place Finn once called home was destroyed. All the children that always baded him hello were gone. The loving mothers with little babies on their laps, that always tried to give him a little treat, are now dead on the ground. Their husbands, that always asked Finn tp play a card game with them, never to be seen again. The old grandmothers, with their sea village customs and dances, had their ongoing wisdom, now never shared. Left from the earth.

Before grief overcame him, he saw the most beautiful sight. One that he had always _hoped _that he will see as the first thing every morning.

Hope Swan-Jones was still sleeping upright, her head down, her messy hair billowing from it like an ebony waterfall. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand in her hair until it rested on her cheekbone. She looked more calm than she ever did since the prophesy. Suddenly, Hope woke up and Finn sheepishly removed her hand.

Hope, realizing where she was, brushed her hair back with her left hand and said, "Good morning. No nightmares?" She saw what Finn did before he had a chance to move his own hand away.

"No. Thanks, by the way." Finn blushed. He remebered every bit that happened that night, even the nightmare.

_Finn walked in the sea village at night. It was just like what it was before it got destroyed. Everyone was going to sleep, mothers were heard singing lullabies to children through the windows, which were letting in the sea, salty breeze. The men were still outside, playing their games or tending wounded sea life. Finn was at complete ease._

_Then suddenly, he saw him. Will was there in front of him, smiling menacingly and killing everyone in their sleep. The last thing all the people of the village saw was of Will's eyes, changed and dark. All of them knew who Will was, the poor little boy with just his father, most of his childhood in a workshop. Never knew they let a murderer in with keen intentions._

_Will didn't just kill everyone. He made sure everyone they love seen him kill their loved ones. Right in front of him. And since Finn did love all the sea people, this was torture to him. He walked through the lands, their homes blasted away and memories and ghosts fading away. He saw familiar people on the ground dead, and their was nothing he can do about it._

_Then he saw the most torturous thing in the world._

_Finn never knew Will would actually do it in real life, but it still made him scream for dear God._

_Right there, in the place where Will, Finn, and Hope would go and talk as old friends, was Will._

_And he had his arm around Hope, who had a gag in her mouth, pale as the moon, but not in a good way. Her hands were blinded into some bracelets that repressed her magic, which Finn thought wouldn't be possible. This was his first sign that this was a dream, but he didn't take it. Will had something behind him Finnian couldn't see._

_"Hello, Finnian. Want to play as old friends?"_

_Suddenly, Finn knew what he was going to do. What Will said was strangely familiar to what his younger self said when they were friends at that same exact place._

_"No. NO. Please!" Finn was sobbing, "You know she is everything to me! Everything to us! More than anyone in the world."_

_"She isn't anymore to me. This will make me more powerful. Everyone will be rid of Hope itself. And I will snuff out the light."_

_Will then took out his surprise behind his back. It was a knife, Finn's knife, which he uses for rescuing sea life._

_"Starting with this girl right here."_

_"NO!" Finn tried to run, but it felt like a very strong force field was keeping him away._

_There was nothing he can do. But watch as the possible love of his life dies._

_"Ready to start playing, **mate?" **Will askes Hope. Somehow, through the gag, he can hear the screams._

_Hear the screams he has been hearing for the whole time._

_But he never thought it would come from Hope._

_"FINNIAN!!" she screamed and sobbed. "FINN, HELP ME! PLEASE..."_

_Then the knife used to save sea life, just ended a human one._

_Cutthroat._

Finnian gasps as he just relived his nightmare again. Hope widened her eyes. "Are you okay, Finn?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He tried to grab her hand, but he just realized he had been since last night. Finn looked at Hope's right hand, which was tightly enclosed by his own.

Silence descended until Hope asked, "Nightmare? It relapses during the first hours of the day or if something reminds you of it."

Finn calmed down, "Yeah. Nightmare." He looked at Hope, seeing that she is alive and well and herself was so overwhelming that he got up and hugged her tight, burrowing his head on her shoulder.

Hope felt shock as he hugged her. For some reason, she felt many emotions Finn had. She felt his pain, suffering, sadness, and anger toward what happened at the sea village and his nightmare. She also felt grief, but surprisingly it was for the nightmare as well.

And love.

It was a bit unusual, that Hope was able to feel Finn's love for her without him saying it. His happiness in finding that she was alive and okay was so surprising to her that she didn't know what to feel about it.

_Do I love you too, though? _Hope thought.

Suddenly, she felt an answer from Finn_, Is Will the one pulling you back from loving me, thinking it isn't fair? _

That's true, Hope thought. It didn't feel fair that her best friend was getting consumed by the darkness and the other getting her love instead. I won't admit it, she thought, _am I falling for Finn? _

Hope quickly but gently pushed Finn away. "Um...what was the nightmare? I am sure it had Will and me?"

Finn widened his eyes and looked at Hope's own eyes, searching for what she actually felt other than concern. _Why are you hiding away from me? I am not the one trying to hurt you. _Finn thought.

He took a deep breath; he'll ask about it later, "Remember...remember the day when we, as in Will, you, and me, were at the beach and Will was talking about... something...'scary'?"

Finn watched her eyes. The dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed in confusion, searching in her memeory if that had ever happened. Then it widened into realization and raw, naked fear. The eyes sought his own, "_That's _what happened to you!?"

He nodded and took her hands, warm and soft. Hope was taken aback, "Finn, I- !"

Then there was a knock on the door. Both Finn and Hope jumped back to where they were when they heard a voice from the opposite side of the door,

"Guys? Wake up, breakfast is at Regina's chambers!"

Then they heard dainty footsteps walk away from the door.

"Snow wants us. Let's go, we can't make them wait." Hope said, pulling on the pirate jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, but are you ever _not _going to ignore it?" Finn asked, watching Hope put on fingerless gloves.

She stopped and looked at Finn, not saying anything.

Finn got up and stopped in front of Hope, "What are you afraid of?"

Hope gave a small smile, the witty one, "We should talk about our fears _later, __mate_."

She opened the door when Finn whispers, "More like _love, _love."

Hope looked over her shoulder (trying not to roll her eyes), regarding what he said. "Fix your shirt, let's go."

Finn rolled his eyes and put on a few buttons, but the shirt was still loose as ever.

_What Hope had to hold on to to **not **roll her eyes._

Regina's Chambers...

Finnian and Hope saw all the heroes on the floor, eating food prepared and set on various types of dishes. Killian was the one that saw them first, "Hope, Asher! Come here and eat or we'll eat them all, mates!"

It took a moment for both Finn and Hope to realize that Killian called Finn over as well. Hope never said Finn's actual name since the first time they met three years ago.

They sat down next to each other, in front of Killian and Snow. Hope took a bagel as Regina started talking about the trip,

"So. We decided that it's best for Hope to go to Rumple's castle. Maybe we can find out more about the prophesy, since he created it. She will be best protected there."

"Who is going to go with her?" Snow asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Killian, smiling mischievously, said, "Well...we need to also tell the people of the Realms what is happeing, make sure each Realm is okay with defenses and supplies...and the only one that doesn't have the responsibility with that is Asher here." He pointed to Finn, who once again didn't know who he was taking about before his hand gesture. Then he immediately blushed to Killian's delight.

"I can also get August or Wish-Hook to accompany her." Emma said with a look to Killian.

"Ah well, as I know that our plan is secured, I'll offer the food to anyone who needs it." With another mischievous grin, Killian took a weird wrinkly brown grape and gave it to Finn, "Want a date?"

Finn flushed again, "A date? With whom?" He said quickly.

Killian gave his devilishly handsome winning smirk as Emma rolled her eyes and gave him many looks. Regina did the same while both Snow and David muttered how cute Hope and Finn looked together.

"Em, that thing Dad is giving you is _called _a date. And _I _won't have any because _I need to get ready_." Hope gave a look at Killian, Snow, and David ("What did I do?" Killian and David mouthed at her). "I'm not hungry anymore. See you."

With a kiss from her parents, Hope left the scene, but she can still hear the voices of her family.

"_I am going to go with Hope." _said a embarassed Finn.

Finn was far away from her, but Hope can still hear what her fam is saying..

"_You shouldn't have done that!" _scolded Emma and Regina.

"_She just needs a push from her grandfather and father. You know in the means of expressing feelings Hope's just like you." _David told Emma while Killian agrees.

"_Look-" _Killian sighed, but Hope couldn't hear it because she slammed the door of her room.

She was genuinely packing her things for her journey and time at Rumple's castle. However, there was a feeling of embarrassment that made her leave the scene.

_You know in the means of expressing feelings Hope's just like you. _Well, _bloody hell yeah_ that's true, Hope thought. As much personality genes Hope got from Killian, she got the same from Emma. The walls, the bail-bond person's keen eyes on keeping tabs on people, the extreme sarcasm that gets add on to the sarcasm she gets from her father, many things. She could have succeeded as a bail-bond person, if she tried.

Suddenly, Hope heard the door open and a voice as it shuts,

"You know I am packing too. I am going with you."

She turned around and saw Finn sit beside her. He grabbed things that fell out from his bag, not saying anything.

Until he saw a particular knife on the floor.

He gave such a gasp that Hope then forgot to be distant from him. Eyes widened, Hope took his hand, which was blinding pale as it grasps on to hers.

"Finn! Are you okay?"

Finnian quickly blinked his eyes, "Yeah, I am okay."

She raised an eyebrow, "Nightmare relapse?"

He nodded. Without Hope asking, Finn told her the nightmare. About how the sea village looked at night, as calm as the ocean. Then, Will came as menacingly as a storm and killed everyone and destroyed everything right in front of him. How everyone screamed as they weeped and died. That those screams were nothing compared to Hope's own as the nightmarish scenario Will described one day at the beach came to life.

Finn just stayed there, whispering this to Hope's ear as he hugged her, as if he will never let go. She knows that he never intends to, if he can. Somehow, she knew that Finn will always be there for her, care for her, love her even if he still remains a friend.

And somehow that was the most comforting thought Hope had in her whole life.

Finn released her slowly, whispering that he was sorry for what happened at breakfast and right now.

But Hope looked at him in the eye and said,

"Don't be, Finnian. You are always going to care for me no matter what kind of relationship we are in, and I want it to be like that. For you to still be there for me and I you. So, don't be sorry, or I am and will do the same thing to you."

Before Finn said anything, Hope got up and opened the door. She looked over the shoulder and said, "Don't look at me like that, come on! Do you want this to be over already!"

Finn gave a smirk. He liked what is going on right now. It is time to stop crying.

_The old Finn is back. _

* * *

**_Ahoy, mate! It's me again!_**

**_I honestly didn't know what to do with the title. This chapter wasn't planned out as much as the others. It was just a flow of thoughts in my brain._** **_(Thanks brain for getting the phrase 'bloody hell yeah' for Hope! I love it soooo much!)_**

**_I wonder what you think about Finn and Hope's relationship? Do you think they should be together? What do you think about Killian as well? He is acting the opposite of when David became overprotective dad for Emma. David is not being overprotective for some reason. And Snow... *laughs*_**

**_I got the "date" scene from the one month fasting holiday of Ramadan, when dates are an important part of the meal when you break the fast._**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading! You can PM me about anything in the story or give a review of your thoughts. They are really lovely!_**

**_-AConfusedCrab_**

**_-A_**

**_PS: Apparently this is the longest chapter in the series currently. I think the nightmare took a lot of space. I am happy though. Do you want more longer chapters? Please tell me! _**


	12. Dealing with Love and Magic

_S8, E12: __Dealing with Love and Magic_

At Rumple's Castle...

"Focus, Hope!"

Hope Swan-Jones was concentrating on lighting a candle. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands hovering over the candle. In within a few seconds, the candle had a little ember on top of it.

"Bravo, bravo!" Wish-Rumple clapped his hands. "Excellent! I guess I was right- you are better than your mother at magic."

Hope didn't take pride in that but asked politely, "May I learn another lesson, please?"

"Yes, yes, but you need to rest! You just arrived my dear and we need to treat our guests!" Rumple giggled and walked away.

"I must say, I was impressed," Finn said. "Magic is supposedly very tricky."

"Thanks." Hope shrugged.

"Now that _that _is out of the way right now, I must say I remember a little _something _you said to me at your room?" Finnian looked at her, smug.

"Yeah and that was true. Now, what do you need?" Hope raised her eyebrows, her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"You." Finn leaned in for a kiss-

"Hope? Asher?" a polite voice asked for them. Finn jumped back and looked at who it was. Standing at the doorway was a young woman wearing a blue and white maiden dress, her sliky brown hair tied with a ribbon.

"I set out snacks for you guys."

"Thanks, Belle." Hope smiled, "And nice to meet you." Belle was someone Hope wanted to meet. The girl wondered if her wish-step-grandmother (she agrees, her family tree has a LOT of branches) can help her to solve her questions.

Belle gave a sweet smile, "And you too. Now come, the _freshly-baked _cookies will get cold!"

Finn grinned; freshly-baked cookies was something he didn't have for _a long time_.

At Belle's library...

"So..I _kinda_ saw what happened back there with Asher?"

Belle and Hope were searching for any information about prophesies, true love, or other such. As Belle said that, Hope's eyes widened

"Yeah...Finn- who you call Asher -kinda likes me? It's the true love thing." Hope commented.

Belle turns to Hope expectantly, "Do _you _believe it's true love?"

"I don't know what to feel, since my other possible _true love _is the one I need to "defeat"." Hope said as she flipped through a book absent-mindedly.

"Look." Belle took the book out of Hope's hands and held them. "Look, if you think, right here, right now, that Ash- I mean Finn, is the one, then go for it! Don't think about that it wasn't fair for Will to not be the true love because you spent more time with Finn during the prophesy. I am sure you spent more time with Will before you knew about it and you didn't fall in love! Follow your heart."

Hope thought about this. It was true. Before the prophesy, she spent more time with Will than Finn, since he used to disappear time to time. And she didn't fall in love when there was many embarassing or serious situations that tested their relationship. And in both times in spending with one of the boys, Hope was still with her walls. Both boys broke them in different ways, but for the same reason. And she knew, that she didn't want someone that loves power. Or wants anything to do with it.

"Okay. Okay. I will...think about that. Thanks, Belle." Hope said. "Thanks for everything."

The woman smiled, "Glad to help."

"By the way..." Hope said, flipping through another book, her smile growing mischievous, "...how about you and Rumple?"

"Be quiet!" Belle hushed, smiling.

"Wait." Hope shut the book and looked at Belle with the same expectant eyes that Belle gave her, "He doesn't..."

"No, no, yes he does...he is just...taking it slow?" Belle said nervously.

"Just talk to him. Or I'll give him a full lesson for that." Hope suddenly remembered, "Oh! Speaking of lessons, let me see if Rumple is done eating cookies."

With a goodbye, Hope walked out of the library and turned a corridor until she reached a door where she did her lessons with Rumple. Hope was about to open the door until she heard voices at the other side.

_"The deal we made never came to this...why the torture of... _

That had to be Finnian, who is the one Hope was suspicious about his knowledge of Rumple's castle.

_"I just gave an extra something in the deal, which, yes it is immense torture, but it can come to..."_

That was Rumple. But the voices got so muddled, that she couldn't hear the end of that sentence.

_"You know I never wanted this! Why did you pick me so? You knew I was never..."_

Never what?

_"You are the perfect person. It must never be Will..."_

Will? Hope thought. Why should Will be whatever they are talking about?

Hope quickly knocked on the door. The voices on the other side stopped.

"Who's there?" Rumple called.

"It's me, Hope. I was wondering if you're done...having a break?"

There was a pause and then,

"Yes, yes. I'll be coming shortly. Just meet me in the main room, with the long table."

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin." Hope made sure they hear her footsteps walking away from the door.

_What were Finnian and Rumplestiltskin taking about?_

Going back to Hope's home...

Finn was quiet the whole way through the journey. Hope was too, since Finn wasn't talking. But she's _hoping_ (ugh, she can't not think about her dad's joke about this.) that she will get him to.

Hope is honestly worried.

"So, are you okay?" Hope asked lightly, peering at him. Finnian shrugged.

"Yeah."

That was weird. Usually, Finn would make some charming or seductive comment while he says that.

"I don't think you are honestly." Hope shook her head.

"Why?" Finn asked blankly.

"Cause...you're being _so _quiet. It's not what _my _Finn would do." Hope shrugged.

Finn looked at the sky, "It's turning night. We should make camp."

"With a person who wouldn't talk about _what the bloody hell is wrong with him? _Best _not_." Hope said, taking her stuff and moving it away from him.

During midnight and he can't sleep...

_"Witt a person who wouldn't talk about what the bloody hell is wrong with him? Best not." _

Those words hurt Finn. So much that he couldn't sleep.

And also the fact that his brain is being filled with screams.

And that are going louder at that very moment.

Finnian looked around, his eyes narrowed, until a boy with a black hoodie appeared.

"Finn! What a lovely surprise!" Will sneered.

Anger overcame Finn, "You killed innocent people!" he yelled. Finn lunged at him, but he got pushed back with a flick of Will's fingers.

"You know that _never _changed her to come into the dark. She felt bad," Finnian said. Will loomed over the man, who was flat on his back.

"Yeah...but she is suspicious about you. I think she heard about your deal with Rumple. She's been suspicious ever since you lead her to the castle." Will picked at his nails, "Smart _lass_, you would say. I am surprised you didn't think that her observant eyes will pick up on that fact anytime soon."

Finn's eyes widened. No, she can't, he thought. "But how do you know?"

"I can see everything, well, not at the castle at least. But, you were a bit obvious. Though, neither me nor Hope know what the deal was. Hope might know some details that I don't, but she didn't piece everything together, or she could've chose me!" Will laughed.

She heard the parts of the conversation between me and Rumple, Finn thought.

_Well, luckily she doesn't know everything. _

"Anyways, I really think Hope would have fallen for you without the little details she overheard." Will smiled.

Finn looked at Will, the little boy who was his friend, "How can you be like this? Manipulating people? Killing innocents?"

Suddenly, Finn saw a little spark in Will's eyes. As if Will had just awoken and saw what he had done. But it went as it came, replacing with malice, "I am just someone who has the motivation to put of every desire to do what is necessary."

Will disappeared and Finn was left thinking. He looked over to Hope's small camp a few yards away from him.

Then he realized.

_Is Will being used?_

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was going to write this chapter, but I just had another idea for another story I can write. If you like the Hunger Games, you can read it!**

**Tell me if you guys have any questions or comments. ****You can PM me or sent a review with the questions!**

**Yeah...I have nothing else to say...at least right now.**

**Oh, btw, someone PMed me to add in Wish-Belle to the story (I was trying to find the user, but the PM is not working for me right now. Curses! and I am sorry!). She is here!**

**Yeah...see you later, mate!**

**-AConfusedCrab**

**-A**

**PS: I still feel bad about not remembering the person who PMed me for Wish-Belle. I again will say sorry. If my PM box finally loads or works, I'll mention him/her in the next chapters! **

**PPS: I didn't know what to do with the title. Sorry. **


	13. The Secrets Untold

_S8, E13: The Secrets Untold_

Third Trip is A Charm...

She sat on top of the table, eating the cookies from the plate next to her. Finn wasn't there for her. He wasnt for the last trip, since he spent all his time talking with Wish-Rumple.

"Became best buddies, didn't they?" Hope muttered angrily as she concentrated on lifting the whole table with magic. "Finn the scared-y cat whenever I spoke of Rumple. Now they became best friends. The Duo of the Day. Utter swine..."

Last trip Hope had been at the door of the room Finn and Rumple were in, listening in their conversation. However, she couldn't hear anything and she blames it on magic. So, Hope thought of practicing her magic more so she can lift the spell.

"Ah...Hope?"

Hope opened her eyes and realized how close her head was to the ceiling. She looked down to see Alice standing, looking up with a cheerful yet shocked smile. Suddenly, the table dropped and landed on the floor next to Alice.

"Well, you need to work on that right on! At least there weren't any broken bones...or broken table legs." Alice inspected the long brown table after saying that.

"Alice." Hope called and Alice looked up from her crouched position; her head was the only thing Hope could see. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check on you...where is your cheeky tall friend?" Alice asked, getting up and looking around for Finnian.

"Rumple and Finn are talking...about something." Hope said uncertainly. She didn't know if she can trust her "Wish-World" half with the secrets that she has been keep to herself.

"What is it?"

No answer.

"You can trust me!"

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Definitely! Cross my chest and hope to die with your secret!"

Hope tilted her head as Alice imitated what she said.

"Okay. Fine."

Alice came closer excitedly, waiting for Hope to finally spill the tea.

_Or the bottle of rum, Dad always said. _Hope thought, considering her decision.

"I overheard Rumple and Finn talking about a deal they made one day. I don't know _exactly _what it is, but I know it has to do with me, and Will, possibly the prophecy? From what I heard, something happened to Finnian that wasn't what they agreed to." Hope blabbered in one breath. Alice looked at her with wide, curious eyes that she was famous for.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Alice muttered her even-more-famous line. She thought for a minute and then gave a smile that Cheshire Cat would've been proud of. "Hope, I have an idea!"

Hope raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I have a feeling Rumple put a border from magic like yours: light magic. But the magic at Wonderland is different; it's full of mischief. So, we can use the shrink potion and go sneak up on them. I am sure they won't notice!"

Alice looked at Hope with pure excitement. Hope knew that the plan had some problems; _big_ ones, but it was worth a try.

"Sure. Let's do it. I don't have another plan better than that one," Hope shrugged and got off from the table.

But what those two should've learned (I mean, that is one of the main messages in stories, duh) was that when you don't have a another plan as good as the proposed, it means you shouldn't go through with it.

_After all, what happens if you're screwed and you don't have a solid Plan B?_

The Corridor where Rumple's Office is Located...

Alice took out her cooki- _shrinking potion, _Hope remembered. She broke it in half and gave one to the swashbuckling princess, who reluctantly took it. But there was no going back from here now.

_We can do this,_ Hope thought as she ate the cookie. Suddenly, blueish purplish magic swirled around her body until the mist went away and she found that the door is a million time bigger than she was...or that she was a million times smaller than the door.

Alice laughed and spun around and around, "Oh old memories! How you drown me with your waves of nostalgia! Lets hope **(do not think) **that you won't wash away as I go through this new adventure!" She ended with a giggle.

"_Alice,_" Hope hissed, "_Remember what we were supposed to do?!" _Alice got the hint and quickly slide under the space under the door. Hope took a deep breath and followed Alice through the space.

And what Hope saw was so interesting. She had heard stories of how big the before-normal-sized surroundings were, and even had seen pictures describing. But the actual feeling of being the smallest human in the world, realizing how abnormally huge everything was is an experience you can't actually sympathize with just hearing stories.

_Let's just hope _**(no) **_that we don't get stepped on, _Hope thought. Until her ears suddenly throbbed because of the loud noises around her.

_I guess stories should have also told that noises are also bigger in sound. Using Wonderland magic should come in safety panels._

_"_You know this is crazy. I can't do this," Finnian's booming voice said.

"_Shush, shush," _Alice whispered, "_They are talking."_

_"_Why are you whispering then?_"_ Hope said normally.

Alice widened her eyes and pointed to Wish-Rumple.

"What?! We are small, so our voices are small!"

Alice shook her head vigorously.

"Can you-!" Hope started to say and then realized that Wish-Rumple and Finn were talking.

"_Ash_er, you can do this!," Suddenly, W-Rumple fingered a broom next to him, "You just need confidence and more...friendship...with _Hope_!" He suddenly looked around and gripped the broom harder.

"It's not th- What- are you doing?" Finnian put his hands on his hips as Rumple suddenly swept the floor.

"Ah, nothing! Your name made me realize that there is a lot of _ash_ around here! Please, go on."

Finnian raised his eyebrow, but still opened his mouth to tal-

_Whack! _Suddenly, both Alice and Hope were hit by a certain broom. They look up to see Rumple with a menacing grin.

Oh shoot.

The duo tries to run as fast as they can to the door as the "whacks" of the broom follow them like a cat seeking two mice.

But in this story, the two mice escaped the angry cat. After getting out of the room, they quickly hid at a corner of another corridor. They knew Wish-Rumple wouldn't chase after them since he's supposed to be in a deep conversation with Finnian.

Few _very long _minutes later, the two girls found a safe room to turn back into their normal self.

"Goddamn it!" Hope whisper-yelled, "We could've known their convo!"

"Yeah...but you were being stubbornly angry at me and _not listening like we were supposed to_." Alice said mater-of-factly, as if she had no idea that her statement made Hope about to spell her back into a small human an-

_No dark thoughts, _Hope reminded herself.

Hope smiled at Alice, told her thanks for trying, and walked out of the room. It was 3 o'clock, the time they were supposed to leave. Hope rounded the corridor when suddenly she bumped into Finnian.

"Finn?" Hope asked, bewildered.

"Yeah..." He avoided her eyes and quickly walked away without saying anything to her.

"What the heck.." Hope muttered. The only thing she remembered hearing was Rumple's suggestion for Finn to be normal. _But he isn't right now_, Hope thought.

Does that mean that Finn is scared to try anything, even though he specifically came to Rumple for this?

_How surprisingly cowardly he can be_, Hope thought bitterly as Alice came from behind, put an arm around her, and cheerfully walked with her through the corridor.

_So cowardly that he would want this silence between._

Hope's Room...

She just got back to home after the fifth trip to Rumple's Castle. Traveling has gone hard on Hope's energy, but she is immensely improving on her magic.

However, she's not improving on her friendships.

Finn has not talked to Hope directly since Hope crashed into him after he had the mysterious conversation with Rumple. It was about a deal...involving Will and most likely Hope herself.

Finn himself was being suspicious. He wasn't going on the trips anymore, saying that "he needs some time off" after the third trip. Both Emma and Killian understood, however they didn't know what the initial cause might be.

But Hope knows but she doesn't want anything to do with it.

Instead of Finnian, August himself has been accompanying Hope on her journeys to the castle and her home. And the smart man knew that something was up since he visited Hope at her room as soon as she got back home.

"Hey, Hope," August said as he leaned on the room's door. Hope was in front of him, unpacking and packing things for her journeys. She pushed back a piece of her black hair and said without looking, "What do you need?"

"I need to know what's going on between you and Asher.." August looked at Hope with the same expectant look everyone has been giving her when talking about either Finn or Will.

Hope sighed and sat on the floor, surrounded by many clothing. "He said he needed some time off and I respected that. That's it." She shrugged and then began packing and unpacking stuff again.

"Yeah...but while I talk to you about Finn, you were more closed off than you usually were about him." August raised a cocky eyebrow, "What actually happened?"

Hope said nothing.

"You can trust me, Hope."

"How can I?" Hope looked at August with guarded brown eyes.

August started laughing, "You act _just _like Emma, yet you have Neal's eyes instead. Oh, or should I say Baelfire?"

"Doesn't relate to anything." Hope shrugged and looked away, trying to focus on pack and unpacking unless the whole floor would explode with clothes and most probably magic.

"And Baelfire would never hide his love for Emma from me. Your eyes are just like his; they can't hide feelings. And your eyes show immense pain. Confusion. Guilt."

Hope finally stopped everything she did and looked at August, who smiled triumphantly. But August didn't know how wrong he was to say that.

Hope looked at him with a talented poker face, "All you need to know are in my eyes. You see them already. You know what I feel. You win. Now go call Mom or whoever the bloody hell you want to give me their talks that will waste _my bloody time _to figure out what is happening." She raised her eyebrows and walked toward him, passing him and going right toward the door.

Hope looked back, seeing August shocked, "And by the way, don't bother to come with me to the trips. Help my mom and dad find out where _your son is."_

"He's your friend."

Hope looked away, "I am going to my friend now, to see what's up. But that person that killed innocent people. He's not mine. Now see where your son is before that beast takes him."

Hope ran out the palace, searching for Finn out of anger. While August was triumphant. He wanted Hope to go to Finn. He wanted to see Hope be in grief because of Will, because he knows this is what will protect her.

Finn will help her out, _hopefully_.

_Goddamn it, there it is again._

Where you think Finn always would be...

Finnian looked at the sea. He was at another part of the beach, away from the tattered village he had once called home. So then he doesn't have to feel sadness of that situation.

He is hurt already.

Keeping the secret from Hope was pretty tough. Of course, she will be pretty sad or mad when finding out, but according to Will, she doesn't know the secret yet. But somehow Will knows.

This is dangerous.

He knows that he should've told Killian and Emma about this, but he knows he has to fix this. He himself. Maybe- maybe if he just stays away, nothing will happen. Everything will be okay. The prophesy will exist like it did about 16 years ago.

"Finnian!"

_Am I imagine her voice or she is actually here? _Finn turned around and saw the ebony-haired beauty herself in front of him.

_Bloody hell_. He quickly started to walk away.

"Finn! Wait!" He heard the footsteps growing louder and he knows that she's getting closer. Then Finn started running too.

"Finnia- freaking- ASHER!" Finnian then stopped and turned around. Hope had never said his real name since they had first met over three years ago. Just her nickname to him, the special one, Finnian or Finn.

_It suits you well than Asher, considering you're-_

Finn quickly brushed away that memory. He didn't want to hear her say that. The pain.

He saw Hope looking at him with sharp eyes. "What's wrong with you!?" She yelled, trying to fight back tears. "You know what I heard!"

"I-" Finn suddenly got blown back by what he heard. _You know what I heard!_

_She knows!?_

Hope took his shock as him hesitating, "What the heck is wrong with you! Keeping a secret involving me, Will - and God knows - the freaking world!" She threw up her hands violently.

"I-" He regained his composure, "It was for your own good-" He put a hand up before Hope protested at his cliche answer, "-and everyone else's. You guys didn't need to know. It was better you didn't, so I can pretend everything was normal, which I was working to become a reality."

Hope put her hands on her hips, "Well, the cat is out of the bag, or whatever absurd expression is used for this situation. Cats don't go in bags, as far as I know anyway. You know it, i know it. Just _tell me!" _She yelled at the end.

Finn sighed and..._walked away._

_What the-_

"ASHER!" Hope screamed. "You can't escape from your future forever. You know that! _We know that!_"

Finn still moved toward the forest at the very long end of the beach. It was hard to do this (for obvious cliche reasons), but it was for the best. For him, Hope, Will, _his parents who would probably disagree_, and the world.

Duh.

What do you know? It's night in the beach.

Hope stayed in the beach for a long time. For as long as she knew Finn, the arguments they had always ended with Finnian running back at night and apologizing to her or/and Will.

_I guess he broke tradition_, Hope thought as she kicked the sand. The sand engulfed around her, dusting the moon's brightness.

"How poetic."

Hope turned around and saw Wi- _no, the Dark One_, Hope reminded herself.

Will raised his hands, "Hey, I am not here to fight you. It's just me." Suddenly, Will gave a wave of the hand and turned himself to normal Will with his kind brown eyes. "See?"

Hope relaxed, which surprised her. But she didn't have time to register why she was shocked, because he started talking again.

"I heard the fight between you guys. I can help, you know, tell you. Since I know _part _of the deal they had."

"Tell me or I'll put my guard up and fight you."

Will smiled, "Then I guess I should tell you, magic pirate."

_It did, really, sound like him_, Hope thought. But she remembered about illusions and stayed put.

"Finnian himself didn't make the deal: his parents did when he was a child; or rather his mother did it while the father was a timid guy that just follows his wife. I don't know what exactly was the deal, but his place in the prophesy was definitely unexpected, so maybe that is not what they bargained for."

"...what." Hope said, looking down. There was no question mark indicated at the end. Just a plain statement.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, little Hope?" Hope looked up to see Dark Will in front of her.

"Are you gonna cry and slump about it until one of your adults take action, like you've been doing all along. I know from Will that you've the guts to do what is necessary." Will turned his back on her, "Just thank me later for the marvelous idea."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Great.

Hope sat back down, dazed. Goddamn Will, she fell for a trap. What the heck was she supposed to do?

_And why can't I not be a damsel in distress for once!_, Hope thought.

"You know what?" Hope thought, "Dark Will is right, but he's wrong. I can still ask for help, but I can be my own heroine. I think I know what to do." She looks left at the forest and then right at her home far away. "I just hope- bloody hell -fingers crossed that it'll work."

* * *

**Hi-lo! Sorry that is has been a _lonnnngggg_ time since I last updated. I am still trying to write and upload as best as I can! **

**Note that the bold writing is me in this chapter. Just letting you know.**

**Also this chapter was originally supposed to be two chapters (if you guys read this chapter before I updated it to this, you know what I mean. The end of the scene where Finn bumps into Hope was gonna be the end. It was called "Silence Between"), but I decided not to. At least I gave you a big chapter! The last half of the chapter I wrote (named the now current title of chapter, which is hilarious to me since I know what is gonna happen in this fanfic.), I was unexpectedly listening to "Dream" by Imagine Dragons...it was a sad experience. **

**Sorry for the writing slump. My creativity went down due to the bad things in the world but I got it back in by watching BookTube videos, listening to music, and reading books. During the writing slump, I was writing the two (now one) chapters. However, it was kinda a good thing since I figured out Finn's backstory and how it will affect the story! But still, I have a _lot_ to figure out.**

**If you have any suggestions or questions, please tell me! I'd love your thoughts. I found the person who suggested Wish-Belle by PM! It is jamiewankenobi**** (sorry, I couldn't add the dots in between, it didn't let me). Thanks for suggesting and sorry for the _VERY_ late credit.**

**Again, updates _might (I said might)_ be slow again! Can you tell me if you like these long chapters, please!?**

**See you later? I ho- _fingers crossed?!_**

**-AConfusedCrab**

**-A**


End file.
